


In Your Arms Tonight

by nympholia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art Major Reader, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, College, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Eren and Reader are half-siblings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Good Parent Grisha Yeager, Good Uncle Kenny Ackerman, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lawyer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi has a family, Light Angst, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi are Cousins, Mutual Pining, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader is Carla's daughter, Reincarnation, Smut, Snarky Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar Daddy, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Touch-Starved, Zeke and Reader are half-siblings, but it's not important, how is that a tag, i don't know how to tag, just read it, levi loves it, like a lot, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nympholia/pseuds/nympholia
Summary: “I’m sorry,”He always hated that. Hated how you sounded when you said it. Hated how you looked when the words left your mouth. Hated the tears running down your cheeks. Hated how angelic you looked in that moment. He never understood why you said it. And he hated that.But what he hated even more was when he saw you again. How you looked at him, how you looked right past him and asked, “what would you like to order, sir?”Levi hated a lot of things. But he hated the universe even more so that day.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 304





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have not written a fanfic since middle school, so this could be terrible. Please be nice lol.
> 
> Also, some disclaimers:   
> Since I'm only caught up with the anime, I've taken liberties with the story ending. This in no way is supposed to predict the actual ending of aot and is completely circumstantial to how I want to tell this story. There might be slight manga spoilers however, from what I've seen and retained online. So, sorry about that. And finally, I've taken some liberties with the characters since this is set in a modern AU, where they haven't had to spend their whole lives fending for themselves. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy my literal 3am scenario :D

_“I’m sorry,”_

_Levi opened his eyes, staring up at her, squinting as the bright sun shone down on her, her eyes glassy and filled with sorrow. ‘Oh, how beautiful she looks,’ he thought. He smiled then, a small twitch of his lips. But the cool feeling of drops of water falling down against his cheeks brought him out of his head._

_“Don’t be,” he said ever so softly. He was never so soft spoken, not like this and not here. And that frightened her more it seemed. She sniffled, holding back her sobs as she gently caressed his face, brushing the hair out of his eyes. Levi shut his eyes again, leaning into her touch. ‘Why can’t we stay like this forever?’ Is what he would have said if he were a better man. A stronger man. But he wasn’t and so he relished in her touches, in her affection. He moved one of his own hands to rest upon the one on his cheek, intertwining their fingers as best as he could. She leaned down, pressing her lips softly against his forehead._

_“I could’ve been there. I should’ve been stronger I-” she was shaking, trembling as the words left her mouth. This isn’t what he wanted, this isn’t what he wanted her to remember._

_“I love you,” he cut her off, eyes fully open and boring into hers. He didn’t need a response, didn’t even want it really because that would just-_

_“I love you, always,” she whispered softly, for his ears only._

_That’s not right, is it? This wasn’t how love was supposed to go. Love wasn’t supposed to be confessed on the battlefield, near death and decay. But the world was cruel, and Levi’s life was even more so. And what would be more cruel than hearing his love say those words, only to be ripped from her grasp so easily. This wasn’t how love was supposed to be expressed, but he pressed his lips to the palm of her hand regardless. A promise, a declaration to always love her._

_—-_

It had been a relatively slow day at Trost Cafe. You were standing behind the counter, hunched over and doodling in your sketchbook as you waited for the next customer to come inside the cafe. The majority of people that came into the cafe were students at Stohess University, where you attended only a few blocks away. Most people were either chatting away with their friends, or hunched over their table, no doubt studying in between their classes. 

You suddenly felt a weight on your left shoulder. Glancing away from your sketchbook for a second, you saw Eren and his mess of hair, who had propped his chin on your shoulder. His emerald eyes didn’t meet yours, rather they stayed solely focused on your drawing.

“What ya drawin? Flowers?” Eren murmured, eyes narrowed as he focused on your paper. You hummed in affirmation, “They’re campanula’s,” you stated, adding a few extra details to the petals as Eren continued to stare. Seeming to make up his mind about your drawing, he hummed and pulled back from you. “They’re pretty,” he smiled and you smiled back, closing your sketchbook and putting it aside. 

“Thanks,” you murmured and leaned against the counter, your eyes scanning the cafe until your eyes landed on your group of friends, all gathered in a corner booth together. 

“Today’s such a drag, no one’s even here,” Eren sighed, body pressed up against the counter and leaning his cheek on his hand, a bored expression on his face. You chuckled and brought your gaze back to him again.

“We’ll see how much you start whining when the afternoon rush picks up,” you teased and he pouted in response. 

“I don’t whine.”

“That’s all you do.”

“I do not!”  
  


“Whining.”

“I’m not whining!”

“You’re the biggest whiner, Jaeger.”

“No one asked you horse face!” Eren pointed his glare to the two-tone haired boy who had come up to the counter. You giggled softly to yourself, dragging Jean’s attention to you before he and Eren could start a fight in the cafe. _Again._

“What can I get ya Jean-boy,” you smiled sweetly, earning a snicker from Eren over the nickname. You could’ve sworn you saw Jean’s eye twitch, but he responded nonetheless.

“Just a cappuccino, please,” Jean murmured, already pulling out his wallet. “Oh, and don’t let your ass of a brother anywhere near it. He’ll probably mess with it somehow,” Jean narrowed his eyes at Eren, who smiled mischievously and grabbed the paper cup you had been writing Jean’s name on, heading to make his coffee. You smiled apologetically at Jean, swiping his card on the machine and handing it back to him. 

Jean was still sending glares to Eren even as he was handed his coffee, but he still took it and went to join your group of friends at their booth. Eren came back to stand next to you with a self-satisfied grin on his lips.

“What did you do,” you sighed.

“Nothing. But he _thinks_ I did and that’s torture enough,” he shrugged. You broke your gaze away to look at Jean, who was staring down at his coffee cup with a look of pure sadness. You kinda felt bad for the guy, but that didn’t stop you from discreetly high fiving Eren from behind the counter.

#

When the afternoon rush finally hit, it didn’t surprise you that Eren immediately started whining about it as he worked on the orders. You had smirked and side-eyed him, calling him out on it. He had grumbled that he wasn’t, but you didn’t hear another complaint from him for the rest of the hour.

It had finally quieted down again in the cafe and you took this opportunity to sip at your own coffee, once again doodling in your sketchbook. Eren had gone on his break and was currently sitting with your friends, so you were left alone to take orders. Once you heard the cafe door opening, you quickly shut your sketchbook and dragged your eyes towards the new customers coming up to the counter. 

A tall brunette with her hair up in a ponytail had stepped up to the counter, dressed in a dark suit, most likely having just come from one of the nearby office buildings. She smiled warmly at you and you smiled back before your eyes landed on the man standing next to her and- _fuck, this guy was gorgeous._ The man beside her was easily 6 feet tall and dressed in a black suit, the top two buttons of his shirt unbuttoned showing off his pale skin. His angular features held a bored expression, but the most captivating thing about him were his steel grey eyes. Those eyes quickly flicked over to your own and- _shit he totally caught me staring!_ You thought before finally dragging your eyes away from him and back to his friend. 

“Uh, welcome to Trost Cafe. What can I get for you today?” you questioned the woman in front of you, keeping your eyes firmly on her to avoid staring at the man next to her. 

“Ahh, I’d love a caramel latte please!” She smiled broadly and you nodded, grabbing a coffee cup to write the order on. The man next to her grimaced. 

“I don’t know how you drink that shit Hange,” Mr. Gorgeous Eyes grumbled from beside her and of course his voice was hot too. Fuck.

“It’s delicious!”

“It’s just sugar.”

“That’s exactly why it tastes so good!” She said, a grin still plastered onto her face. You chuckled to yourself and jotted down her name. 

“One caramel latte for Hange,” you confirmed, setting the cup down and grabbing another. Your eyes found those grey eyes again, that seemed to be tracking each of your motions. You felt a slight heat creep up to the top of your cheeks, but ignored it for now.

“And uh, what would you like, sir?” you smiled softly at him, hoping he didn’t see the slight blush on your cheeks. _Get it together already._

“Just a black coffee, please.” that smooth voice responded to you. You nodded and jotted it down on the cup, breaking eye contact for just a moment. 

“One black coffee for…” you trailed off and looked back up at him, waiting for him to give you his name.

“Levi.”

“Levi…” you repeated softly, liking the way his name sounded in your ears. You realized how fucking weird that could’ve been and quickly looked back down, writing his name on the cup. Both Hange and Levi paid and you turned around to start making their orders. You took these few moments alone to calm down, finally away from the gorgeous man with the gorgeous eyes and gorgeous hair and attractive face and- ok, this isn’t helping. Shaking off your thoughts, you quickly finished up the orders and took both cups to the pick-up counter where Hange and Levi were waiting. Levi had pulled out his phone and was staring down at it, giving you a blissful few more seconds away from his piercing gaze. You handed Hange her drink with a smile and she thanked you. 

Levi had pocketed his phone and you sent him a small smile, extending the coffee cup to him. “Thank you…” he trailed off, taking the coffee cup from your grasp and glancing down at your chest - the _nerve_ of this guy- and then he said your name and- 

Oh, he’d been looking at your nametag. That makes sense. You felt the heat creep back onto your cheeks but you smiled at him nonetheless.

“You’re welcome, I hope to see you again soon,” you smiled warmly. You saw his lips twitch up into the smallest smirk before he nodded and turned around, following Hange out of the cafe. You caught the smallest glimpse of the back of his neck then, and you could’ve sworn you saw a tattoo running down and under the collar of his shirt. Before you could even make out what it was, he was out the door with Hange by his side, talking animatedly as they walked away.

You were too lost in thought to realize Eren was standing right beside you now, munching on his croissant and looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Why’s your face so red? You sick or somethin?” He questioned, snapping you back to reality. 

“Huh? What? I’m not-,” you shook your head, attempting to get rid of your thoughts. “It’s nothing. You’re coming to dinner tonight, right?” you smiled, hoping he’ll change the topic. To your luck, Eren smiled back at you, leaning against the counter. “Yep, mom’s making my favorite this time,” he smirked and you rolled your eyes, elbowing his side. Eren winced, rubbing at his side and finishing the last bit of his croissant. 

“Is Zeke coming?” you hummed, finishing the last bit of your coffee from before. 

“Think so. He said he’d try to drop by.” Eren shrugged before turning back towards the counter as a new customer walked in through the door. You hummed in acknowledgement but remained silent for the most part. You spent the rest of your shift taking orders and thinking of steel grey eyes.

#

“We’re home!” you called into the empty foyer as yourself and Eren walked into your parents home. They had moved out of your childhood home when Eren had moved out for college, moving into this much bigger one. 

Before that, you had lived with Carla and your father in a small one bedroom apartment. You were too young to remember much, but it had been a year since your father passed that Carla met Grisha. You were more than willing to accept Grisha as your father and he was more than willing to treat you like his own. When Eren had been born, you were more than ecstatic. You finally had a family, a whole family. 

While both you and Eren were toeing off your shoes by the door, you heard Carla’s footsteps approaching the both of you. “Sweetheart!” she called, pulling you into a hug. You smiled and squeezed her back, “hi mom.” you pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling back, allowing her to pull Eren into a hug of his own. 

You suddenly heard the soft pitter-patter of paws against hardwood flooring and saw your German Shepherd run towards you. You steeled yourself and opened your arms wide, allowing him to jump onto you in a hug as he panted and licked your face. You giggled and sat yourself down on the floor so he could rest his head on your lap as you pet him. Eren soon joined you on the floor, rubbing Six’s belly. 

“Is dad home?” you asked, looking up at Carla. 

“He’ll be home soon. Come help me with dinner?” she smiled and the both of you stood up, following her into the kitchen with Six right behind you. Carla asked about your day as she instructed you to start chopping the vegetables for the salad. You had told her it was a fine day and made a jab about how Eren was whining all throughout your shift. That of course made Carla laugh while Eren pouted in the corner. The three of you were setting up the table when Grisha walked in. He walked over to you, giving you a side hug and kissing the top of your head. 

“Hi dad,” you smiled and squeezed him back before he went to greet Eren as well. 

“How was work?” Carla asked when you were all seated and ready to dig in. Grisha hummed and took a sip of his wine before answering. 

“Work was fine. Not much happened today other than a few check-ins.” he shrugged and went back to eating. Grisha was asking you about your classes when Zeke finally made an appearance. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he smiled, greeting Carla and Grisha before taking a seat next to you. 

“Perfect timing Zeke, your sister was just telling us about the art exhibition you’re planning,” Carla smiled and you inwardly cringed. It wasn’t that you hated Zeke, not at all really, you just hated that he was your professor. Not to say Zeke had ever been easy on you, he was fair with his grading and didn’t treat you any differently in class. But if it was hard enough making good art for a class, it was even harder getting the approval of your older half-brother. 

Zeke smiled widely, “that’s exactly why I’m here. I wanted to let her know in person.” You turned your attention to him, feeling all sorts of nervous. 

“There’s still a few spots open and your work’s been really good this semester. So if you want the spot, it’s yours.” he shrugged and went back to eating his meal. Silence fell over the table as Zeke continued to munch on his food, as if he didn’t just hand you the biggest opportunity to get your art out there on a silver platter. 

“The lasagna’s really good, Carla,” he hummed in appreciation. You suddenly threw your arms around his shoulders and squeezed him, shaking him slightly in the process. 

“Are you serious?! Holy shit! Thank you!!” you grinned widely, still shaking from excitement as Zeke chuckled softly and patted your forearm. 

“Language,” Grisha called from his seat, but he was wearing a smile on his face, obviously happy for you.

“You deserve it,” Zeke smiled at her and you finally let him go. Eren patted you on the back as his way of saying congratulations and Carla stood up to give you a kiss on the forehead before taking her seat again. 

“Nepotism really is a great thing,” Eren teased. You didn’t take it personally, because you knew he didn’t actually believe it. Eren knew how hard you worked and he definitely knew how much you deserved this.  
  


“I’m surprised you know what nepotism is, Eren,” Zeke responded before taking a bite of his food, causing everyone except Eren to start laughing. Eren scowled and sank down in his seat a bit, angrily chewing his food. The rest of the night was filled with good natured conversation and celebratory cake. 

You had a smile on your face the whole night. Things were finally falling into place for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Levi get to know each other.

_The sound of rustling sheets caught his attention. Levi pried his gaze away from the window to stare at you as your eyes slowly fluttered awake. He continued to gaze at you from his seat, watching as confusion settled upon your features._

_He made no sound or move to disrupt you, opting to let you come back to reality at your own pace. When you finally did acknowledge his presence, you made an attempt to sit up, only to reel backwards and clutch the side of your head in pain._

_“Relax, brat,” Levi sighed and shifted in his seat to lean his elbows on his knees. Your attention snapped back to him, steel grey eyes boring into your own._

_“Captain I… what happened? I don’t… we were getting attacked by that Female titan and then… and then…” you trailed off with a frown on your face. Your head was pounding and you couldn’t even remember how you got here. What had you done to get injured in the first place?_

_“You don’t remember anything?” the Captain asked, looking mildly bored. You shook your head slowly, confirming that you really didn’t know what happened. Levi sighed and leaned his body forward, resting his elbows onto his knees._

_“You’re right, we were attacked by the Female titan. That was two months ago, when you disappeared. We thought you’d gotten eaten, but yesterday you just walked right into the dining hall, blood dripping from your head before passing out right on the floor. Thanks for that by the way, they had just cleaned the dining hall that morning. Shitty brat.” he grumbled, scowling at you only slightly. You didn’t really notice, too busy trying to absorb all of what he had just told you. That seemed to only hurt your head more and you groaned, leaning your head back against the headboard and shutting your eyes._

_“Don’t worry your tiny little brain, cadet. I’ll get Hange to check up with you in a bit,” he said as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the door._

_“Captain?” you called, opening your eyes to look at him. Levi stopped and turned around, facing you again._

_“Yes?”_

_“I… I’m just glad you’re safe, Captain,” you said softly and offered him a small smile. Levi said nothing, but he nodded his head and turned back towards the door, the corners of his mouth curling upward just the tiniest bit._

_“Get some rest, cadet.”_

\----  
Your week had gone by pretty normally, with classes and the coffee shop taking up most of your time. After Zeke had offered you the open spot at the art exhibition, you’d spent every night since working on possible concepts. You had a few finished projects that you were considering submitting, but you really wanted to paint something completely new but you were struggling to come up with a clear concept.

You were staring up at your ceiling, hoping it would give you the answer to get out of your art block but it just frustrated you more. You heard the click of a lighter go off in the silence and you rolled over onto your side, plucking the lit cigarette out of Alex’s mouth and taking a drag for yourself.

“I don’t remember lighting it for you,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked down at you from his seated position, leaning against your headboard. You shrugged slightly and took another drag before answering him.

“My bed, my rules,” you smiled cheekily and he chuckled, shaking his head. Alex was a post-grad TA from one of your general studies classes. He didn’t have time for a real relationship and you respected that, but that didn’t stop you two from messing around every once and awhile. It was a good stress reliever for both of you. But you made sure to set some ground rules when this all started; you two would never kiss. That was too intimate for your liking and should be left for people who actually care about each other. You could bite and grab at each other however much you wanted, but never kiss.

“Come up with anything for the exhibition yet?” he asked, grabbing another cigarette from his pack and lighting it. You hummed and shook your head.

“Not yet, but I'll think of something, I still have a month anyways,” you said as you got out of bed and went to your dresser, throwing on one of your oversized shirts.

“If you need help, I could always model nude for you.” Alex smirked, already pulling his clothes back on. You rolled your eyes and threw his shirt at him, hoping to hit him in the face but the asshole caught it.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” you replied sarcastically and followed him to your front door. Alex slipped on his shoes before pulling you into a gentle hug.

“But seriously, you’re gonna figure it out, like you always do,” he reassured, smiling down at you. You smiled back and gave him one more squeeze before pulling apart. You said your goodbyes and once the door was shut you headed straight for the shower.

#

Distractions were always your favorite way of coping with stress. It’s probably why you kept this thing with Alex going on for so long. It was also probably why you found yourself in Mikasa, Armin and Eren’s apartment on a Tuesday night, mindlessly smashing buttons on your controller as you fought Jean on Mortal Kombat. The concept of actually having to deal with your problems, whether it be on a personal or academic level, was out of the question for you. So, distractions were always welcome. And what better distraction was there than a bunch of sophomores complaining about their lives. At least you didn’t have to think about yours.

“I swear professor Baldwin has it out for me. He always calls me out in class and he _knows_ I wasn’t paying attention,” Eren grumbled from the opposite couch, staring at his laptop screen with a look of disdain.

“That’s because you made out with his daughter right in front of him, Eren,” Armin responded from across the room where he had all of his textbooks laid out on the table, studying for his upcoming exams. You had your head laid on Mikasa’s lap, staring at the TV as you and Jean fought each other on Mortal Kombat 11.

“How was I supposed to know that?! It’s not like we ever talked about that stuff,” Eren had his arms in the air, exaggerating his frustration. “Bang em then drop em, eh Jaeger?” Jean called, eyes still glued to the TV. “That’s not what it’s like!” Eren protested, glare set on Jean’s frame. The three of you ignored him, Mikasa now invested in the fight on screen.

You suddenly sat up as you smashed the buttons on your controller, landing the finishing blows on Jean’s Ermac with your Kitana. “Suck it Krischtein!” you called out in victory, dropping your controller onto your lap and grinning widely. Jean huffed in frustration, throwing his controller down on the couch. “You just got lucky, I want a rematch” he mumbled, arms crossed over his chest defiantly. You rolled your eyes and ruffled his hair.

“Sure, I don’t mind beating you for the fifth time in a row.” you smiled sweetly and he sighed, slumping deeper into the couch, “fucking Jaegers. You’re both demonic,” he mumbled, grabbing the remote and switching over to Netflix.

“The fuck’d you say Krischtein?” Eren’s eyes tore away from his laptop screen to glare at Jean. “I said-”

“Jean,” you cut him off and smiled warmly at him when his attention snapped back to you again, “since you lost, you’re paying for dinner tonight. Pizza? Armin? Mikasa?” you looked at the two of them who nodded in agreement. Jean scowled but pulled his phone out to place the order.

You got up from your seat and joined Eren on the couch he was sitting on. You grabbed his laptop off his lap, ignoring his protests and skimmed through his grades in professor Baldwin’s psych class.

“Dad’s going to kill you.”

“You don’t think I know that?!” he groaned, slumping back into the couch.  
“When’s the exam anyways?”

“Next week. I didn’t even start studying yet,” Eren sighed, running his hand through his messy hair.

“Knowing Baldwin he probably kept the same questions on last year's exam. I’ll come over tomorrow and help you out,” you hummed, shutting his laptop and handing it back to him. “Seriously?” he asked, his eyes literally sparkling as he grinned. You chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah. Now stop sulking and let me beat you at mortal kombat,”

“You wish.” he declared, getting up to grab the controllers.

And maybe it made you a hypocrite, to call Eren out for his irresponsibility when you yourself were just as irresponsible. But it was easier to help people than it was to help yourself.

#

When you got home, you headed straight for the spare bedroom in your apartment that worked as your makeshift studio. Eren had lived with you his first year of college before moving in with Mikasa and Armin. You really liked having him around, but the extra space was also really appreciated. It wasn’t anything special but it got the job done.

You set up your station and sat down, pulling the blunt out of your pocket. Jean had given it to you on your way out, since you couldn’t stay and enjoy the fun with him and Eren. It was probably the only time those two ever got along.

You grabbed the lighter off a shelf on your right and lit it, inhaling deeply. You stuck your earphones in and put on a random playlist, grabbing your paintbrush and staring at the looming blank canvas. You leaned forward and blew smoke onto the canvas, like that would make the painting just appear in front of you. You sighed and continued to smoke, trying to come up with ideas that would fit the series you were trying to complete.

You spent a good hour just staring up at your ceiling, swiveling on your stool as you sang along to whatever song was playing in your ears.

_Secrets I have held in my heart_   
_Are harder to hide than I thought_   
_Maybe I just wanna be yours_   
_I wanna be yours_

_I wanna be yours_

You sighed, finally giving up and leaving the room, blank canvas still set up on the easel, mocking you. You crawled into bed, throwing the covers over your frame, trying to ignore the feeling of failure that was creeping into your chest.

#

It had been a few weeks since Levi started frequenting Trost Cafe. He would typically be accompanied by the tall brunette from that first time, Hange. He once came in with a tall blonde man with the brightest blue eyes you’d ever seen and you seriously started questioning how all of these extremely attractive people could possibly all work in the same building. There had to be some sort of law that didn’t allow that, right? Either way, you stuttered your way through the blonde’s order and the reassuring smile he gave you had you blushing. He didn’t come to the cafe after that. What a shame.

You were currently at the cafe, taking orders as Annie made the drinks. You shift was later today than usual, but it was almost over and you’d be heading out of here in no time. The coffee shop was quieter around this hour and the gloomy weather outside made it feel all that more cosy.

Your eyes found their way to the door when it opened and you watched as Levi walked up to the counter, alone.

“Hi Levi, the usual?” you smiled sweetly at him, already knowing he’d order a black coffee. It was all he ever ordered, but you saw the way his eyes scanned the cake display before flicking over to yours.

“Yeah, the usual.” he confirmed, already pulling out his wallet.

“For here or to go?” you questioned as you swiped his card on the machine. He seemed to hesitate for a second before he replied.

“For here, please,” he said, taking his card back.

“You can take a seat, I’ll bring it over when it’s ready,” you smiled warmly and turned away to ask Annie to make the drink. When you turned back, you’d seen Levi settle into one of the booths and pull out his phone. You turned your gaze back to the cake display and contemplated for a second before grabbing a plate and serving a cheesecake onto it. Everyone liked cheesecake, right?

You set the plate on a tray with a fork and thanked Annie as she gave you the steaming cup of coffee. You walked over to Levi’s table and set the mug down before setting the plate in front of him. Levi glanced at the cheesecake with furrowed eyebrows. _Cute_. Before looking up at you with a raised eyebrow, questioning.

“I saw you looking at the display. I didn’t know what you liked so I can change it if you want,” you shrugged, a small smile on your lips.

“No, it’s fine, I like cheesecake. Thank you,” he smiled slightly and started pulling out his wallet. You giggled softly and shook your head.

“No worries, it’s on me.” you affirmed. He nodded his head and put the wallet back into his pocket, mumbling a small ‘thanks.’ A beat of silence passed between the two of you, Levi still looking at you and you just standing there for some reason.

“So uh… no company today?” you asked, feeling kind of like an idiot for just standing there when your job was already done. A look of disdain crossed his features and he shook his head.

“No, thank god. I finally got shitty glasses to leave me alone,” he mumbled, bringing his cup up to his lips and taking a sip. Shitty glasses? Does he mean Hange? You chuckled softly and nodded your head.

“Well, if you’d like some company let me know, my shift ends in five,” you shrugged.

_Wait._

_What the fuck?_

Your words caught up to you and you felt heat rush straight to your cheeks. _What’d you say that for? Where did that even come from?_ “I mean uh-” you started, but he cut you off.

“I’d like that.” He stated, keeping direct eye contact. God, his eyes were so pretty it’s not even fair. You realized you were just standing there again, flustered like a little school girl. _Get it together already._

“O-okay… see you in a bit, then,” you said before quickly turning away and walking back to the counter. Annie raised an eyebrow at your blushing face but said nothing, thankfully. You waited behind the counter until you saw Mia walk into the break room to change for her shift. You said goodbye to Annie before walking into the break room and changing out of your uniform. You slipped on your hoodie and grabbed your stuff before walking back out and towards Levi’s table.

When you got there, you saw another fork resting against the edge of the uneaten plate of cheesecake and another cup of coffee across from Levi’s own.

“I asked the girl up front what coffee you usually get,” he shrugged.

“You didn’t have to…” you mumbled, sliding into the seat opposite Levi.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Levi replied calmly, picking up his fork and taking a bite out of the cake, gesturing for you to do the same. You smiled softly and followed his actions, taking your own bite, “Thanks.” A comfortable silence settled between the two of you as you enjoyed the cake. You put your fork down and leaned your cheek against your hand, looking at Levi.

“So, what is it you do Levi,” you smiled, looking over the suit he was wearing, “hmm, lawyer?” you questioned, looking at him.

“How’d you know?” he smirked before he took a sip of his coffee. You smiled triumphantly.

“The expensive suit and the stoic look on your face. You’re pretty easy to read,” you teased lightheartedly.

“Damn, if I’m that obvious then I must be pretty shit at my job,” he sighed, making you giggle. He chuckled softly and took another bite of the cake. “You’re a student, right? Art major?” you nodded your head, “how’d you know?” you smiled, repeating Levi’s words from before.

“I’ve seen you sketching before, also,” he pointed at your sleeve where a streak of green paint had stained and you pouted slightly. “I really liked this hoodie too,” you sighed and he chuckled.

“How’re your classes?”

“They’re fine, I’m only taking one art course this semester though. I have all of these requirement classes I need to finish before I graduate,” you sighed. Levi cringed.

“I hated that shit when I was in college,”

“When? In the stone ages?” you responded cheekily, grinning widely at him. Levi’s lips twitched in amusement, and he had to stop himself from laughing along.

“Oi, respect your elders, kid,” he hissed softly, a smirk on his lips. You laughed softly and picked your cup back up, taking a sip. “I’ve been trying to start this new piece for my class, but I just can’t get into it. I don’t know, I feel like it’s just bound to fail,” you sighed after a moment, feeling this sudden urge to just open up to this complete stranger. Maybe it had something to do with how calming his presence was, or the way he was genuinely interested in what you had to say. Levi nodded his head, taking the last sip from his coffee before setting the mug down on the table.

“Maybe you’re putting too much pressure on it. You’re allowed to fail sometimes, you know. If you hate it the first time, then just do it again,” he shrugged, eyes flicking away from yours for a brief moment. That sounded so… easy. You felt a weight being lifted off your shoulders at that moment, his words surprisingly calming you down. You smiled, a newfound warmth settling into your chest as you looked at him.

“I guess you’re right, old man.” you teased.

“I’m always right,” he smirked, suddenly getting out of his seat. “I gotta go. I’ll see you around, kid,” he nodded before turning away, already heading for the door.

“See you…” you mumbled softly, watching his back as he walked out the door. You really did hope you’d see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_You were standing outside the Captain’s office, a pot of tea and cup set up on the tray you were holding. You bit your lower lip, contemplating if you should knock on the door or just turn around now. You lifted your fist up to knock on the door, but you hesitated for a second._

_“I know you’re out there cadet. What is it?” you heard the Captain say boredly through the large oak door. Not having any chance of escape now, you opened the door and stepped inside. The Captain wasn’t looking at you, too engrossed in his paperwork. You made your way to him, setting the tray down on the desk. His pen stopped moving as his eyes flickered from the paper to the tray, then his eyes finally met yours. He arched an eyebrow in question, but said nothing._

_“Uh, I noticed you didn’t have any tea tonight… so I made you some,” you smiled sheepishly but kept his eye contact “sir,” you quickly tacked on at the end. The captain said nothing and silently poured himself a glass. You stood by his desk, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other, not knowing what else to do._

_“You look constipated, do you need to take a shit?” Levi said after a moment, bored eyes staring at you as you snapped to attention._

_“Wha- Oh uh, no… sir… not now at least,” you murmured, eyebrows furrowed. The captain rolled his eyes and picked up his cup, taking a sip._

_“Stop standing there like an idiot and sit. You’re obviously not intending to leave anytime soon,” he stated before taking another sip from his tea. You remained standing._

_“Would you like me to leave, sir?”_

_“I won’t ask again, cadet. Sit.” was his response as he turned back to his paperwork. Satisfied with his answer, you smiled and sat on the chair facing the Captain. A comfortable silence fell between the two of you as the Captain continued to fill out his paperwork, taking a sip from his tea every few minutes or so. You quickly got bored of the silence._

_“You weren’t at training today, sir,” you hummed, your eyes quickly skimming his office before settling on the Captain, who was already staring at you._

_“I’m sure Hange was a lovely babysitter for you brats this afternoon,” he mumbled, leaning back into his chair. You smiled, the Captain’s callousness becoming a form of comfort for you as of recent._

_“I kept beating Eren in hand-to-hand combat today, he seemed really pissed about it,” you chuckled, remembering Eren’s annoyed face. The Captain hummed._

_“I saw. The bastard was fuming after, stomping around the castle until I ordered him to clean the second floor bathroom.” he smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. You chuckled softly, glad to have provided some entertainment to the Captain, despite it being at Eren’s expense._

_“So, were you watching me from your window then Captain?” you asked boldly, a smile on your lips as you leaned your body closer to the desk. The Captain scowled and raised an eyebrow at you._

_“Who said I was watching you?” he glared, but his posture was still relaxed, indicating he wasn’t angry. Hopefully._

_“Are you admitting that you were?” you grinned goofily. You knew you shouldn’t be pressing his buttons, as the Captain was more than willing to kick your ass and throw you out at any moment if he saw fit, but you had to test how far you could push._

_“Watch it, brat.” he grumbled and brought his cup to his lips. That was as close to an admission you would ever get and you were satisfied with it. Deciding that you really didn’t want to die tonight, you changed topics._

_“How’s the tea Captain?” you questioned as he took his last sip._

_“It’s not shit.”_  
\---

“You know, I’m starting to think you only come here for the free dessert,”

“Why else would I come here?”

“For me,” you teased good naturedly, handing Levi over his black coffee and to-go box that held a warm apple strudel.

“The free desserts are just a bonus.” Levi stated calmly, smirking at you slightly before taking his leave. You definitely did not think about that all throughout your classes that day. Definitely not.

#

“One black coffee for you, your honor,”

“I’m not a judge.”

“Just take the coffee, Levi.”

#

“No suit today?”

“I have a day off.”

You hummed and turned away, starting on his drink.

As you handed him his coffee, you hesitated for a second, “You look good, without the suit, too,” you mumbled, feeling the tips of your ears heating up.

“Are you complimenting me?” he raised an eyebrow, his lips twitching up into a smile. You rolled your eyes and turned away to hide your growing blush, “Don’t get a heart attack, old man.” Levi chuckled and grabbed his drink, turning around to leave.

“See you, brat,” he called over his shoulder.

“I thought I was a kid?”

“Brat suits you better.”  
You found yourself smiling as he left. You turned around to go back to work, but ended up bumping into Eren’s chest. He was looking after Levi’s retreating back, before turning his gaze down to yours.

“Who’s the old guy? Is he bothering you?” he asked, arms crossed over his chest. You had to refrain yourself from laughing at Eren’s attempt at looking intimidating.

“He’s a regular. And no, he’s harmless,” you shrugged, making your way past him to clean the coffee machines. Eren was still frowning as he turned towards you, “you sure? He keeps flirting with you and won’t stop staring every time he’s in here.”

You felt your cheeks heat up but you tried to stay calm, “he’s not flirting with me. Trust me, he hasn’t made me uncomfortable or anything,” you mumbled. Eren sighed and shrugged.

“Fine, but he’s totally flirting with you.”

“Is not!” You huffed in frustration and threw your hand towel at his head. He pulled the towel off his face and scowled at you.

“He so is.”

“Shut up, Eren.”

#

You felt the wind blow against you, tickling your cheeks and causing you to open your eyes. You stared up at the figure looking down at you, the bright sunlight hiding any discerning features.

You felt a weight on your cheek, fingers caressing your face. You smiled softly, eyes fluttering as you leaned into the touch. Those fingers traced small shapes onto your skin, moving along your jaw until a thumb pressed softly against your lower lip, parting them. You smiled as the figure lowered down towards you, lips slotting against your own. You found yourself sitting up slightly, deepening the kiss as your hand found their way to the crook of their neck, holding them close.

When you pulled away and opened your eyes, you were met with a smile that reached all the way to steel grey eyes.

***

You squinted, your eyes adjusting to the bright light seeping in through your window. Steel grey eyes invaded your mind and you groaned, burying your face into your pillow. _This is some bullshit._

You sighed, dragging yourself out of bed to get ready for class.

This was fine. As long as you didn’t think about it, then it would just go away on its own.

#

It didn’t.

You spent the entirety of your socio class trying to focus on the lecture, but your mind kept wandering off to that stupid dream. By the time Zeke’s class rolled around, you couldn’t even work on the assignment he’d assigned, balling up another failed attempt at working with oil pastels and throwing it in the bin. You sighed, flipping to a fresh page for the fifth time that hour.

“Everything alright?” Zeke asked, now standing by your side with his hands stuffed into his pockets. You looked up at him and shook your head.

“I’m just not feeling it, I don’t know, I’m just… distracted,” you sighed defeatedly.

“Don’t worry about it too much, you have the rest of the week to hand it in anyways. Just try to clear your head a bit,” Zeke reassured, squeezing your shoulder briefly before walking away. You turned back to your blank page and started again, hoping to at least get somewhere this time.

#

By the time you made it to Trost Cafe, you were beyond agitated and frustrated. That stupid dream really shouldn’t have been affecting you this way. You barely even knew the guy, and now it was going to be all weird and awkward because of your stupid feelings. It wasn’t like you liked him, at least not in that way.

Sure, Levi was attractive. And funny, in a weird way. And maybe you liked spending time with him, even if it was just the two of you drinking coffee and chatting. And maybe he made you feel special, sometimes. And maybe he made working at the coffee shop just a tad more interesting. That didn’t mean anything though...

… Right?

You found yourself sighing for the billionth time that day as you wiped down the counter. Maybe you could get out of seeing Levi today, by hiding in the breakroom or something. _God, how lame. It’s not like anything even happened, you’re overreacting._

And you probably were, but you didn’t even have the time to calm yourself down because Levi was totally walking up to the counter right now. Perfect. He smiled warmly at you and you felt that same stupid warmth creep into your chest, thinking how cute he looked when he smiled.

“Hey,”

“U-uh… hey,” you mumbled, gaze falling away from his, “the usual?” you asked casually, punching his order in. You didn’t notice the way his smile fell, or how he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh yeah, the usual,” he confirmed. A moment of silence fell between the two of you as you took his card and swiped it. You turned away, starting on his drink.

 _You just had to make it weird, didn’t you._ You thought to yourself as you worked on his drink. You were being irrational, you knew that, but you just felt so awkward around him now. You sighed and capped the coffee cup, making your way towards the pick-up counter.

“Here you go,” you mumbled softly, outstretching your hand so he could take the cup. Levi thanked you and took the cup from you, your hands brushing slightly; and there was that warmth again.

“Are you alright? You seem.. distracted,” Levi asked, a look of concern on his features. _Why’s he so perfect, it’s not fair._ You managed to give him a small smile, shaking your head.

“I’m fine, just… tired,” you mumbled, breaking eye contact again. Normally, you would’ve told him exactly what was bothering you, but you couldn’t do that this time. How were you supposed to explain what you were feeling?

_‘Oh yeah, I had this dream where you kissed me and I really liked it and now I can’t stop thinking about making out with you. That’s what’s bothering me.’_

You sneaked a glance at him, seeing he was wearing his suit today. Your eyes flickered to his lips for the briefest of seconds and- yep, you totally wanted to kiss him right now. You quickly looked away and cleared your throat slightly.

“Uh, I have to get back to work. I’ll uh, see you around, Levi,” you mumbled and Levi nodded his head.

“Right. Bye then,” he said your name before turning around to take his leave.

“Bye,” you mumbled after him, watching as his back retreated away from you.

Levi never said ‘bye’ before.

#

And if you spent the rest of the night sulking about Levi’s ‘bye,’ that was none of anyone’s business.

#

It had been two weeks since you’d seen Levi.

_Two._  
_Weeks._

You didn’t know how to react. On one hand, it’s none of your business where he decides to visit or not. He’s a grown man, if he doesn’t want to come to this coffee shop anymore that’s completely up to him.

On the other hand: you kind of missed him. No matter how contradictory that sounded. You had been feeling… put off. There was just this feeling you got every time you were around him, like you could open up to him without any fears and it brought so much warmth into your chest. It terrified you.

Why was it so easy to open up to a complete stranger?

Well… he isn’t a complete stranger. You two were… friends? Acquaintances? It doesn’t matter. Whatever you two were, it wouldn’t be classified as strangers.

And, _shit_ , you missed his snarky little remarks. Or his subtle flirting that had you flustered long after he’d left the coffee shop. And you had no one to blame but yourself for his sudden disappearance. You didn’t know how to deal with the feelings that you associated with him, so you pushed him away. You didn’t even mean to do it, it just happened.

And now you were sulking, taking orders and pretending like you weren’t looking at the door constantly just in case he walked in. You totally were not doing that.

You were leaning against the counter, watching the door when Eren came up next to you. “What’s up with you lately?” he sighed, slightly annoyed by your behavior but you knew it was because he was worried. He hated not knowing how to help you and it was probably frustrating him to no end. You always came to him when something was wrong, so this was new territory for him.

You sighed softly and turned your attention towards him, giving him a small smile.

“I’m okay, just tired,” you mumbled, hoping you sounded convincing. Eren still looked skeptical, but he didn’t call you out on your bullshit.

“Go take a break, I got it for now,” he stated, leaving no room for argument. Not that you were going to argue anyways.

“Thanks,” you mumbled as he pulled you into a side hug. When you pulled apart, you grabbed your sketchbook and went to sit by the windows. You plugged your earphones in and opened up a blank page, starting to mindlessly sketch a figure. You were so engrossed in your drawing, adding details and shading with your pen that you didn’t notice someone take the seat beside you until they tapped your shoulder. You glanced up, realizing the person next to you was Alex.

“Hey,” you murmured, pulling your earphones out to give him your attention.

“Hey yourself, where’ve you been for the last two weeks?” he chuckled, but he looked genuinely concerned. You shrugged, leaning forward on your elbows and staring outside the window.

“I don’t know, just been thinking a lot I guess,”

“Is this about the exhibition?” he questioned. You shook your head.

“No it’s…” _I haven’t seen the handsome lawyer in two weeks and I miss him_ “... something else. Surprisingly.” you chuckled softly, turning back to facing him. He smiled softly at you, “listen, you don’t need to tell me what it is, but you’re probably overthinking it. Whatever it is, you can probably fix it,” he said, trying to sound reassuring.

_I guess…_

You sighed, nodding your head, “yeah, you’re probably right,” you murmured, looking back down at your sketchbook for the first time since Alex sat down. Alex leaned over, looking down at your sketch as well.

“It’s nice, who’s the guy?” he asked. You had been too focused on all the small flaws of your sketch that you hadn’t really looked at the overall portrait. You stared down at the sketch, realizing you had drawn a portrait of a man that took up the entirety of the page. A portrait of Levi. You drew Levi. Fucks sake.

You chuckled softly to yourself, drawing your gaze back up to the window. Your eyes caught onto a tall brunette that was walking into the coffee shop, dressed in a business suit and hair tied into a messy ponytail.

Hange.

“Uh, I gotta go,” you quickly got out of your seat, grabbing your sketchbook and making your way behind the counter as quickly as possible. By the time you made it back, Eren was already taking Hange’s order. While Eren made Hange’s drink, you quickly grabbed a to-go bag and packed a blueberry muffin into it. You turned your attention back to Eren, who was capping off the latte Hange no doubt ordered. Before Eren could make his way to the pick-up counter, you stepped into his space, reaching for the cup.

“It’s okay Eren, I’ll take the order. There’s a new customer waiting in line, anyways,” you reassured, smiling with your hand still outstretched for him to hand over the cup. Eren arched a single eyebrow, looking at you skeptically. You kept your resolve, still smiling reassuringly at him. He sighed and finally handed you the cup.

“Whatever, it’s for the tall brunette over there,” he nodded his head towards the pick-up counter before turning away from you to go back to taking orders. You hurried over to where Hange was waiting patiently, coffee and muffin in hand.

“Hange,” you smiled warmly at her. She smiled widely and called your name excitedly, “I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Yeah, it’s been a while,” you chuckled, handing her the latte. “Uh, Hange? Can I ask you for a favor?” you asked nervously, gripping the paper bag in your hand tightly.

“Of course you can! What can I help you with?” she smiled warmly and you instantly relaxed, outstretching your hand that held the bag.

“Could you uh, get this to Levi, maybe? I don’t know if he even likes blueberry muffins but… I just want to give him something I guess. And could you tell him that I miss him?” you asked softly, but then you shook your head.

“Actually, don’t tell him that please, that’s embarrassing. Just, get it to him if you can, please,” you chuckled awkwardly, feeling a blush creep onto your cheeks. Hange grinned widely, taking the bag from your grip.

“I’ll get it to him right away. Also, don’t worry about him liking it, if it came from you he’ll love it regardless,” she smirked knowingly. Before you could even respond, she was waving you a goodbye as she left the coffee shop.

You felt embarrassment creeping up on you, god, you were so lame. _‘Tell him I miss him,” what the fuck was that?_

All you could hope for as you got back to work is that Levi would get the message. That you’d be seeing him again soon.

And if he did get the message and still didn’t come back… well…

You didn’t want to think about that possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done with character building I promise


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's perspective on everything. And a first date (finally).

_ “This is a waste of time.” Levi called from atop his horse, waiting by the river bank as he watched you strip off your boots and roll your pants up to your knees.  _

_ “It isn’t, Levi. Trust me, before sunset I’ll have caught enough fish to feed a village!” you grinned widely at him, grabbing the fishing net and wadding your way into the water. A shiver ran up your back, the cold water nipping at your ankles, but you pushed forward.  _

_ “I highly doubt that, cadet.” he responded, finally dismounting his horse to stay at a close proximity. He didn’t dare follow you into the water, deciding to rather stand by the river instead, arms crossed over his chest and his scowl present.  _

_ “I see we’re back to cadet, sir,” you mentioned casually, turning your gaze towards him slightly to send a small smirk.  _

_ “Would you prefer brat?” he grumbled and you said nothing, smiling.  _

_ He didn’t need an answer. He already knew. So, he moved on, “what makes you so sure you’ll ever catch anything? No one else has had any luck with the rivers before,” he sighed, watching as you scrutinized the water, looking for an opening.  _

_ “The others didn’t have your help,  _ **_Captain_ ** _ ,”  _

_ “I’m not helping. I’m just here to make sure your shitty face doesn’t drown,” he grumbled, glaring at you without any real heat. A mischievous grin found its way onto your face as you turned back towards him. _

_ “Levi, do you know how to swim?” you asked casually, fingers playing with the net in your hands. _

_ “Of course I do, brat,” _

_ “Good. Because I don’t,” you shrugged and then fell backwards into the water. You heard Levi yell out your name before you heard a ‘splash’ and felt a ripple in the water. You were quickly brought back to the surface, Levi’s arms circling your waist to hold you up and the laugh bubbling in your chest escaped as you wrapped your arms around his neck. _

_ “You shitty- don’t fucking do that again,” Levi was glaring at you as you continued to shake with laughter. _

_ “It got you into the water, didn’t it? I’d say I’ll be on the path to success in no time,” you hummed, a satisfied smile on your lips as you looked into his eyes. You saw his eyes soften for the briefest of moments before he broke the eye contact, shaking his head.  _

_ “Tch, you really are a brat.” _

_ “You already knew that, Levi. Now, help me catch these fish before the rest are left to starve for dinner.” _

_ “They’ll be left to starve if I kill you first.” _

_ “You wouldn’t do that, you’d miss me too much,” you grinned cheekily up at him. Levi said nothing as he carefully set you back into the water, grabbing the other side of the net.  _

_ \--- _

Levi stretched his arms out, touching the cold and empty sheets next to him as he slowly opened his eyes. He could feel the wetness on his face, as was common when he woke up to dreams of you. He sighed, staring longingly at the empty space before climbing out of bed, wiping his eyes. 

He didn’t know which he hated more. The memories of you suffering and leaving him, or the memories in which the two of you would find yourselves a brief moment of peace. Where you would sit and chat endlessly. Where you would rest after training, sitting in silence and enjoying each other's company. Or where you would just hold each other, pretending that the world outside wasn’t going to lead to your deaths. 

He hated them all. And he hated how he felt so empty when he woke up.

Levi had learned early on that these weren’t just dreams anymore. The first time he’d had one of his memories come back to him he was only 7 years old. He had dreamt of seeing the decapitated bodies of Isabel and Farlan and the titan that had done it. When he woke up screaming, his mother was already scooping him up into her arms, repeating  _ ‘you’re safe. They can’t hurt you.  _ **_We’re_ ** _ safe.’ _

Levi never asked if she had those dreams too.

Levi spent the rest of his childhood years in relative peace. His parents were well off and loved him, he had food on the table and a roof over his head, meaning he never had to worry about growing properly and he didn’t have any more nightmares like the one he had at 7. 

The next time he had one of his memories, he was 15. This time however, it wasn’t about the titans or watching the people he loved get slaughtered; it was about you. You were in bed with him, your head on his chest as you stirred awake, looking up at him with a soft smile on your lips.

_ ‘What time is it?’  _ you had asked, your voice slurred with sleep.

_ ‘Early. It’ll be another hour before everyone’s awake.’  _ He had replied, arm tightly wound around your frame. You murmured something incoherent, and Levi didn’t bother to ask you to repeat yourself as you pressed a kiss to his exposed collarbone. He could tell, even in his subconscious mind that his past self had no idea how to deal with romantics. But he cherished those moments, that much Levi could tell about his past self.

He got bits and pieces after that;

When you had joined the Survey Corps. When you made him tea for the first night, and every night after that. When you had beat him in training. When you had disappeared and when you came back.

When you first kissed him. 

When you betrayed him. 

And finally, when he had left you. 

Those memories always left him feeling hollow when he woke up, feeling like he had failed you. 

By 19, Levi knew they weren’t just random dreams anymore. He had a hunch that others knew, that others remembered this life too, where they were terrorized by giant monsters that wanted to eat them. And he knew he was right to think so when he met Hange and Erwin in university. 

It had been a coincidence, a 1 in a billion chance that they would all end up in the same institution. And he knew they had these visions too, he knew because he saw the way they looked at him; like they’d known him all his life. 

In a way, they did, and he knew them too. He would never admit it, but the relief he felt when he had seen them again - had gotten to physically be with them and talk with them - was unimaginable. 

And for a while he was content with that. He still had dreams of you almost every night, but he did his best to move forward, to ignore them. There was no point dwelling in the past, so he did his best to live a normal life. He went on dates, he went to parties, he worked his ass off to get his law degree and he did everything to build a good life for himself.

He was content, until he wasn’t. It was when Levi had moved into his new shitty apartment at the age of 25 when he had another dream of you. The last bit to your centuries old love-story. 

_ You were holding him, caressing his face and he leaned into it, seeking out your warmth. He was so cold. Why was he so cold? _

_ When he finally looked up at you, he saw how glassy your eyes were and he felt his heart ache in his chest. And before he could even ask you what was wrong, you were leaning down, whispering an ‘I love you,’ to him before it all went blank for him. All he could feel were the drops of tears falling onto his face as he faded into darkness.  _

Levi had woken up to his own set of tears and the ache in his heart wouldn’t let up. Surprisingly however, Levi also felt  _ relief.  _ He needed to know that you loved him, that your feelings for him back then were not based solely on circumstance. And he realized that he couldn’t keep running from this anymore. He wanted to find you, and all he hoped for was to feel that same relief he had when he first reconnected with Erwin and Hange. 

Fast forward 7 years later, Levi had opened a law firm with his two best friends, moved into his dream apartment in the city and still hasn’t met you. Until that fateful day that Hange dragged him out of the office to grab coffee. Unbeknownst to him at the time, shitty four-eyes had seen you working there the day before and was adamant on dragging Levi to see for himself. 

And it was all he ever wanted. All he’d wanted since he was 15 years old was to see the woman that had loved him like no other person had before. But the world was cruel, and Levi’s life was cruler. 

Because he had stood in front of you that day at the coffee shop, looked right into your eyes and saw- nothing. Absolutely  _ nothing _ . Not even an ounce of recognition. 

He wanted the world to open up and swallow him whole.

His initial plan was to just walk out. To pretend like he had never walked into that coffee shop and spend the rest of his miserable life in solitude. But one look at your smile and the way you said his name so softly had him reconsidering. So he stayed. Like a big boy, he got his coffee and left with Hange at his side.

_ ‘She doesn’t remember.’  _ he had told her, as if it wasn’t painfully obvious. 

_ ‘What does that matter? You found her, Levi!’  _ she had her arms up in the air, bouncing on her feet as they walked back to their office. 

And Levi had contemplated it for a long time, what he was supposed to do now that he found you. He didn’t have the answer, but he knew he didn’t want to lose you ever again. And that’s what got him into this situation in the first place.

This was the second week in a row he found himself standing by his office window, staring longingly at nothing as he once again opted out of visiting the coffee shop for his lunch break.  _ How dramatic,  _ he thought to himself, sighing as he took his seat at his desk. 

Maybe he was foolish to think that you’d want anything to do with him. You didn’t know him, you didn’t remember him. He meant nothing to you. So, what was he expecting really? That you’d fall madly in love with him after a few chats and a bit of flirting? 

Sure, falling for you wasn’t hard for him, he already loved you anyways. 

But he loved past you, and that wasn’t fair to present you. He was starting to realize that now.

Levi was pulled out of his little brooding episode when the doors to his office swung open, announcing Hange’s arrival. She practically skipped over to his desk, something hidden behind her back as she stood before Levi, smiling like a maniac. 

“What.” Levi gave her a bored expression, hoping she’d take the hint that he wasn’t in the fucking mood. 

“Stop being depressed. You’re gonna like it,”

“I highly fucking doubt that. Get out.” he glared at her. Hange was undeterred however. She had a favor to uphold. She gracefully revealed the bag, setting it down on Levi’s desk in front of him. Levi looked down at the paper bag, eyes flicking back up to send her another glare. 

“Hange what the fuck-”

“It’s a muffin, from Trost Cafe, and it comes with a message,” she was grinning now, knowing Levi wouldn’t want to get rid of her now. Levi stared at the bag for a long moment before he opened his mouth to ask- 

“It’s from exactly who you think it is. Now, do you want to hear the message or not?” Hange said before he could even ask. Levi stayed silent for a moment, staring at her before giving a small nod. 

“She said that she misses you. And that she wants to get married and have your babies,” Hange finished off, her smile reaching her eyes as she sat down on one of the chairs facing Levi’s desk.

“She did not say that.” Levi hissed, but pulled out the muffin from the bag regardless. Hange waved her hand dismissively. 

“Fine, fine, I added that last part. But she really did say that she misses you. And she definitely wants to say the second part,” she snickered obnoxiously, arms shooting up to cover her face as Levi threw a pen at her head. 

Levi leaned back into his chair, eyeing the muffin on his desk. A small smile broke out onto his face as his gaze flickered away to the side,  _ she missed me, huh? _ He felt the stretch of his lips widen before he was dragged away from his thoughts when his office door opened for the second time that day, unannounced. Erwin popped his head in, eyes flicking from Hange to Levi. 

“Oh good, you got him to stop sulking,” Erwin smiled, finally stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. 

“I was not sulking,” Levi mumbled, sending Erwin a glare. 

“He was sulking,” Hange confirmed as Erwin took the seat opposite to her. 

“Fuck you, both of you,” Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Erwin picked up the muffin, ripping a piece off of it for himself. 

“Oi, asshole, that’s mine,”

“It was a gift from his girlfriend,” Hange cooed. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“ _ Yet, _ ” Hange smiled mischievously. 

“That’s not up to me to decide.” Levi sighed, looking away from the two of them. Hange rolled her eyes and Erwin spoke up, bringing Levi’s attention back to them.

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s up to her. So, stop sulking and go give her the opportunity to decide.” Erwin stated firmly with Hange nodding along, agreeing with him. 

“Is that an order, eyebrows?” Levi teased, smirking as Erwin rolled his eyes and Hange snickered from her seat.

“If it’ll get you to grow some fucking balls, then yes, that’s an order.”

“Got it, Commander Shit Face.”

#

“You’re stalling.”

“I’m not stalling.”

“Levi, you’ve been standing there for ten minutes.” Levi heard Hange sigh through the phone. 

Okay, maybe he  _ was  _ stalling. 

It was the weekend and he knew you had a late shift today, but he was still leaning against his car, staring at the coffee shop from across the street. He was being ridiculous really. He knew if he didn’t walk in now, then he’d have to wait until Monday to come see you, knowing you had the rest of the weekend off. 

And he really wanted to see you.

“Fuck it.”

“Finally-”

Levi hung up the phone and started walking towards the coffee shop. He schooled his expression, walking into the coffee shop and up to the counter. 

Levi saw you standing by the counter, sketching on a piece of paper while Annie was standing towards the back, cleaning the coffee machines. Levi was marginally thankful that you didn’t have a shift with Eren today. He knew you two knew each other somehow, that much was clear by how Eren would subtly glare at Levi every time he spoke to you. He wasn’t dense, he knew there had to be some connection there but he wasn’t about to spend time thinking that over right now. He had more important things to do than reconnect with Eren Jaeger right now.

You still hadn’t noticed Levi’s presence, but when he stepped up to the counter and your gaze finally met his, he felt himself smile as he saw your own break out onto your face.

“Hey,”

“Levi… hey,” you grinned up at him.

“Hope you didn’t miss me too much, brat,” he teased, feeling too happy that he  _ did  _ in fact know you missed him. The blush on your cheeks confirming it.

“You wish, old man,” you teased back, cheeks getting darker by the minute. Levi laughed softly as you grabbed a cup, already scribbling down his order. Levi paid for his drink and stepped to the side, waiting by the pick-up counter. He watched you shamelessly as you got to work on his drink, not even turning his gaze away when you caught him. A small smile found its way onto his lips when you did catch him though, because he saw the way your cheeks heated up all over again before you turned away once again. 

“So, Levi-”

“What time does your shift end?” Levi instantly said the moment you handed him his drink. When his words seemed to sink in, a smile broke out onto your face and you broke eye contact for a brief second. 

“In five minutes, why?” you asked, looking at him again with a slight flush to your cheeks.

“Weather’s nice, let’s go on a walk,” he shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, old man?” you teased with the cutest smile he’d ever seen.

“Is that a yes, brat?” he rolled his eyes, but he still had a smile on his lips. You bit your lip, trying to hold back your grin as you nodded your head. 

“Just give me a few to grab my stuff, I’ll meet you outside,” when Levi nodded his agreement, you disappeared into the staff room. Levi smiled to himself as he made his way outside of the coffee shop, standing by the door as he drank his coffee. Levi pulled out his phone, looking through his emails as he waited for you to join him. When he noticed you leave the coffee shop, he pocketed his phone and gazed down at you.

“Ready to go?” he asked and you nodded, smiling at him. He motioned for you to follow him as he lead you to his car. 

“I was thinking we could go walk at the beach, if you’d like,” he shrugged, opening the passenger door of his McLaren 720S for you. He glanced up at you and noticed the way you were looking at the car, chuckling softly to himself at your expression. Seeming to have gotten your bearings, you smiled and slipped inside the passenger side.

“What a gentleman,” you grinned up at him as he shut the door behind you. You buckled your seatbelt as Levi slipped into the drivers side, your eyes taking in the interior of the car. 

“Beach sounds perfect, by the way,” you smiled at him, responding to his earlier suggestion. 

Levi hummed in agreement, pulling out of his parking spot and driving towards the beach. Levi encouraged you to connect to the car bluetooth and put on some music, and once that was sorted a comfortable silence fell between the two of you, your playlist playing softly in the background. 

When you had arrived at the beach parking lot, Levi quickly got out to open your car door for you, a smile breaking out onto your face at the gesture. 

“I could get used to this,” you hummed, following him down the steps that lead to the beach. Levi’s only response was a small chuckle before he slipped his shoes off and stepped onto the sand. You followed his motions, taking your own shoes off as you followed him closer to the shoreline. 

The two of you walked side by side, chatting about your weeks and laughing together. Your hands brushed against each other constantly, causing you to look down at them every now and then. Midway through a conversation about how you had grown up near the beach as a child, Levi casually intertwined his fingers with your own, continuing the conversation as he stared straight ahead in the direction you had been walking. You grinned, squeezing his hand gently as you continued to talk about the story when you had attempted to go surfing with your mother and ended up face down on your board instead.

“It was awful. The impact broke my nose and I was bleeding everywhere, my mom had to rush me to the hospital,” you explained, wincing at the memory. Levi’s gentle laugh filled your ears as the two of you took a seat on the sand, staring out at the sea. Another silence fell between the two of you, your shoulders and knees brushing due to your close proximity. 

You watched the sunset together, getting to know each other as you leaned your body against his, resting your head on his shoulder. It was perfect and peaceful, but it eventually had to end when your phone started ringing in your pocket. You sent Levi an apologetic smile as you leaned away, pulling your phone out and answering.

“Yes, Eren?”

“Where are you? Your shift ended an hour ago.”

“Shit, right, sorry. I’m just gonna go get changed at home and then I’ll come over,” you explained into the mic, Levi already getting to his feet and offering his hand for you to take. You smiled and took his hand, allowing him to bring you up off the ground.

“You’re not home already?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be over in a bit. See you soon,” you hung up before Eren could continue to ask questions as you and Levi made it back to the parking lot. Levi held your hand as you slipped your shoes back on, keeping you balanced before opening the car door for you again. Once in the car, you gave Levi the address to your apartment building and he pulled out of the parking lot. Music softly played on the speakers as Levi drove and his hand found yours again, rubbing soft circles on the back of your hand where they rested on the center console. 

#

“I uh, really liked spending time with you today,” you murmured after you and Levi exchanged numbers, parked outside your apartment building.

“Me too, we should do it again some time.” Levi stated and you smiled, nodding your head in agreement.

“I’ll uh, get going then. See you, Levi,” you smiled, turning to open the door.

“Brat?”

“Yeah?” you turned in your seat, facing him again. Levi said nothing for a moment as he leaned over the console and your breath hitched, thinking he was going in for a kiss. A small smirk found its way onto Levi’s lips as he lifted his hand, tapping your chin with his fingers, tilting it up slightly so he could smile down at you. It was a weirdly affectionate gesture, but you didn’t find yourself minding it.

“Call me.” he stated simply, silky voice filling your ears. 

“Yeah..” you didn’t mean for it to come out so breathy, but you were nodding your head with a smile, still fixated on the close proximity that your faces were in. You saw as Levi’s lips parted in a soft chuckle before he pulled away. You found yourself wanting him back, invading in on your personal space. You sent him one last smile before you were opening the car door, stepping out onto the sidewalk. 

“Drive safe. And text me when you’re home,” you said, head bent down slightly to look into the car. 

“Are you worried about me?” Levi teased with a smile.

“Maybe I am,” you shrugged with a smile, shutting the door behind you and walking into your building.

And if Levi found himself smiling throughout the entire car ride home that night, then he had nobody to thank but you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok woah you guys are so sweet. Thank you so so much for all the positive feedback and lovely comments!!
> 
> I'll try to update this story as much as I can, uni's not too bad right now so I should be able to update at least once a week.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you like how this story's going!

_ You could hear the rushing of footsteps outside, boots slamming against the floor and orders being yelled over the commotion of moving bodies. The galloping of hooves could be heard next, soldiers already starting to take their leave. You inhaled deeply from inside the stables, where you had retreated to for a moment of peace before taking your own leave. You knew you didn’t have much time to waste, the mission at hand too important to put off any longer. But you needed this moment alone, just for a minute as you leaned against a wall inside the stables. You shut your eyes, taking deep breaths to calm your racing heart and mind.  _ **_He’ll be fine,_ ** _ you thought.  _ **_We’ve gone through worse._ **

_ Levi had noticed your absence from the courtyard and took it upon himself to look for you. He was leaning against the stable door frame, watching as you pushed yourself off the wall you’d been leaning against. _

_ “You’re late, cadet.”  _

_ “Captain?!” you jumped into a salute out of habit, back straightening at once as your eyes landed on Levi. You relaxed your stance, dropping your arms to your side and smiling sheepishly.  _

_ “Sorry, Levi, I’ll get going right away,” you reassured, starting to make your way to the door. Levi stepped away from the door, shutting it behind him and making his way towards you. _

_ “Stop worrying.” _

_ “I’m not worried,” you defended but your eyes wouldn’t meet his. You weren’t about to admit that you were worried for his life, he’d scold you for even wasting energy on something so stupid. You were forced to meet his gaze however, when he suddenly pushed you against a wall, face mere inches from yours.  _

_ “Stop it. Worrying about me isn’t going to get you anywhere, all it’ll do is distract you from fighting for yourself. So stop fucking worrying about me and worry about getting yourself out alive. We have a job to do.” he was scowling at you, irritated that you cared more about his life than your own. He made a move to pull away from you, but your fingers fisted the material of his shirt and you pulled him into a kiss. Levi was unresponsive at first, contemplating if this was the right move to make at this moment, but reason went out the window the second you let out a shaky breath. He pushed you back against the wall, arms picking you up as you wrapped them around his waist and he smashed his lips against yours in a searing kiss.  _

_ The kiss held a sense of urgency in it, it was sloppy and rough but you both needed it at that moment. You both needed to feel each other in that moment. You were both panting softly by the time you pulled away, grey eyes boring into your own. You cupped his cheeks, determination present on your features.  _

_ “I’m not losing you too, Levi.” you declared, caressing his cheek. Levi’s eyes softened for the briefest of moments as he stared at you, contemplating your words.  _

_ “You can’t guarantee that, brat,” he sighed but kept you close. You started to smile softly and leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. _

_ “I know. But I’d like to see the asshole that tries to stop me,” you smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his cheek as he let you down gently onto your feet. Levi shook his head, the corner of his lips curling into a smile.  _

_ “Get on your horse, cadet,” _

_ “See you on the other side, Captain.” _

_ \---- _

You were sitting on the campus courtyard with Mikasa and Armin, working on your laptop while the two of them chatted about their classes. You had tuned out the second ‘biomechanics’ had come into the conversation, focusing solely on your project. Your focus was broken when you felt someone slump down next to you, Eren dropping his bag next to yours. 

“So… how was your exam?” you asked cautiously, giving Eren a side glance to gauge his mood. He wasn’t pouting, which was a good sign. And he didn’t look mad, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t blow at any second. But, to your surprise, Eren looked completely unfazed, shrugging at your question.

“All the questions you told me about came up on the test. I fucking aced it,” Eren grinned at you. You smiled back at him and ruffled his hair, wiping the smile right off Eren’s face as he slapped your hands away from his head. 

“ _ You  _ aced an exam? Maybe the world really is fucking ending,” Jean suddenly appeared out of nowhere, dropping his stuff and taking a seat next to Eren. Eren shoved him slightly but said nothing, basking in his achievement.

“Let’s go out tonight. Exams have been a pain and I need a fucking break,” Jean suggested to the group. As they voiced their own thoughts on Jean’s idea, you felt your phone buzz in your pocket. You quickly pulled it out, lowering the brightness just in case Eren snuck a peak, and you couldn’t help the smile that found its way to your face when you saw who the notification was from. 

**_Levi:_ ** Are you busy tonight?

You had completely tuned out the conversation going around you, excitement creeping into your chest at the idea of seeing Levi tonight. The two of you had gone on a couple of dates over the past week, mostly during your breaks between shifts and his lunch breaks. This was the first time he’d asked you out for anything other than coffee and you definitely weren’t going to pass it up. 

_ That depends. Are you going to be able to stay up that late without getting grumpy? _

**_Levi:_ ** Cheeky shit. I’ll pick you up at 8.

You chuckled softly to yourself and pocketed your phone away. Your attention went back to your friends when Eren called your name.

“You in for tonight?” he asked, eyeing you suspiciously. Right, they wanted to go partying tonight.

“Uh I don’t think I can make it, I have plans,” you smiled apologetically at them, “but you guys have fun, I’ll come with next time.”

“Who do you have plans with?” Eren asked, arms crossed over his chest. You wanted to roll your eyes, because there was nothing worse than when Eren went all protective-little-brother mode. But you played it cool, shrugging and turning your focus back to your work.

“Just someone from class, you don’t know him.” you weren’t about to tell Eren that you were actually going with a much older man. And you  _ especially _ were not about to tell him that older man was Levi. Both of those scenarios would just end with Eren pissed off and you with a migraine. You’d tell him eventually, but for now you wanted to preserve the happy mood you were in.

“Just… be careful. Guys are fucking assholes,” Eren sighed, a frown on his face. It was sweet really, how protective he was of you even though you were more than capable of taking care of yourself. Still, you smiled at him and bumped his shoulder softly with your own. 

“Have fun tonight, okay? I’ll text you when I’m home,” it had become pretty common for you to text Eren that you’d made it home safely, especially after he’d moved out to live with Mikasa and Armin. He nodded his head, smiling back at you before turning his attention back to the conversation the others were having. 

#

You were standing in front of your full-length mirror, looking closely as you slipped your earrings into place. Once that was done, you stepped back and looked yourself over, smoothing out the short skirt you were wearing and twisting to the side to get a better look at your outfit. Before you could contemplate changing for the third time that night, your phone buzzed on top of your dresser. You grabbed your bag and picked up your phone, seeing the text from Levi that informed you he was outside. 

You found yourself smiling all the way down the stairs and on the sidewalk, where Levi was parked off to the side in another fancy car. The trident logo sitting proudly on the front of the car instantly catching your eye. You let out a soft breath and started walking towards the car, feeling nervous all of a sudden. This wasn’t your first date, not by how often you’d spent time together this week alone, but it felt different somehow. More intimate. 

You were about two steps away from the car when something caught your eye. More like  _ someone.  _ Marco, your longtime neighbor and friend, had just rounded the corner, sweaty from his jog when he’d seen you. He grinned and pulled his earphones out, stopping in front of you.

“Hey, Marco,” you subtly glanced off to the Maserati, hoping Marco wouldn’t ask any questions about the insanely fancy car parked right beside them.

“Hey! I was gonna text you to ask if you were coming to the party tonight, we could carpool,” he shrugged, that sweet smile still present on his face. 

“Uh, I don’t think I’m gonna make it tonight.”

Marco seemed to have noticed your outfit then before his eyes latched onto the car parked off to the side. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking between you and the car before he started to smile and focused his gaze on you again.

“Have fun,”

“Marco…” you trailed off, watching as he started to make his way up the steps to your apartment building. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything,” he called back, sending you one more smile before heading inside. You let out a breath of relief before finally opening the passenger side door and slipping in. 

“Hey,” Levi said the moment you were settled in your seat, fingers tapping your chin and lips pressing a soft kiss to your cheek. It had become his way of greeting you whenever you’d go out and you couldn’t help but feel giddy every time he did it. 

“Hey yourself,” you took that moment to look over Levi’s outfit, the rings adorning his fingers catching your eye as he put the car in drive.

“Who’s the kid? A friend of yours?” Levi asked, grabbing your hand and holding it above the center console. You found yourself playing with his rings, twisting them slightly while you held his hand.

“Marco? He’s a friend of my brothers,” you responded, glancing up at Levi who had his gaze set firmly onto the road.

“And you don’t want him to know you’re going out with an older man?” 

You felt yourself start to blush as you stuttered out a response, “T-that’s not, I don’t mind-” you cut yourself off when you heard Levi chuckle, bringing your hand up to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

“I’m messing with you brat, I’m fine with whatever you’re comfortable with,” he reassured, quickly glancing at you and sending you a smile before turning back to the road. You felt yourself relax back into your seat, relieved that you hadn’t offended him.

“You’re so mean,” you pouted slightly but found yourself smiling as Levi laughed softly, pressing another kiss to your hand.

“You like it when I’m mean,” he shrugged, giving you a side glance. You bit back a smile, turning your gaze away from his to focus on the view outside. The rest of the car ride was spent in a comfortable silence, Levi pulling up to the valet when you’d finally arrived at the restaurant. After handing his keys off to the valet, Levi wrapped his arm around you and pulled you in close to his side as you walked towards the door, passing by a group of people.

“You trust other people to drive your car?”

“Fuck, don’t remind me,” Levi winced, moving his hand to rest on the small of your back as he opened the door for you. You giggled softly to yourself as you followed him inside, making your way to the hostess. 

“I have a reservation under the name Ackerman,” Levi said after the hostess greeted the two of you. That name made you stop for a second, feeling slightly off about it. Like it was important for some reason, but you couldn’t remember why. You pushed it to the back of your mind however as the hostess started leading you to your table. She lead you through the dimmed restaurant, pointing you towards a table that had been set up off to the side, farther away from the other diners that night. You smiled and thanked Levi as he pulled your chair out for you, taking a seat. 

Once the two of you were settled, Levi taking a seat directly next to yours, the hostess handed you your menus, “your waitress will be with you shortly, Mr. Ackerman. Enjoy your night.” 

You flipped the menu open, scanning through the appetizers and mains. The restaurant was italian, so you had no trouble with reading anything off the menu, but the prices were a bit more than what you’d normally pay for some pasta and pizza. 

“Order whatever you like,” Levi said without looking up from his own menu. You hummed in acknowledgment, deciding you’d just order the gnocchi dish and setting your menu down. 

Soon enough your waitress had come to take your orders, asking what drinks you would like. Thankfully, Levi had taken it upon himself to order a bottle of wine for the both of you, making your life that much easier. 

“I’ll bring your order right away, Mr. Ackerman,” she responded, shamelessly eyeing Levi up. Levi either didn’t notice or didn’t care, because he just simply nodded his head and turned back towards you, hand seeking out yours and settling them down atop the table. You bit back a smile as the waitress left, looking Levi in the eyes.

“I forgot to tell you in the car, but you look amazing. How was your day?” Levi asked, rubbing small circles into the back of your hand. 

“It was fine, I got some work done on my breaks. I had to wake up super early though to help Eren with some last minute studying,” you sighed. Levi’s response was cut off when your waitress had reappeared, pouring your drinks before setting the bottle down. You thanked her softly as she left, turning your attention back to Levi as you brought your drink up to take a sip.

“Eren?” he asked, mimicking your motions by taking a sip from his own glass. 

“My brother, the one I told you about in the car. You’ve probably seen him at the coffee shop, he’s the one with the long hair,” you explained and Levi hummed his acknowledgment, hand still in yours. 

“I didn’t know you had a brother,” 

“Half brother, technically. My mom met Eren’s dad a year after my father passed away, and a year later they got married and had Eren,” 

Levi had squeezed your hand when you’d mentioned your father passing, still rubbing soothing circles into your skin, “I’m sorry about your father, that’s awful.” You smiled softly at him, intertwining your fingers with his.

“Don’t be, I was too young to remember him anyways. Besides, Grisha’s always treated me like his own,” you shrugged. Levi nodded and pressed a kiss to your hand before dropping it, both of your meals finally being set down in front of you. 

“What about you, any siblings?” you asked before taking a bite out of your food. The gnocchi tasted delicious and you were starting to wonder if the price  _ was  _ actually worth it.

“Only child. I’m sure I was enough of a fucking handful for my parents,” he chuckled.

“I bet you were one of those kids that wore bow ties to school,” you teased and Levi scowled playfully. 

“You‘ll never get to know, brat,”

“So you’re saying there  _ is  _ a photo of you in a bow tie,” you pressed, grinning mischievously. Levi shook his head and went back to his meal.

“Eat your food, shitty brat,” he said with a smile on his face.

“Yes, sir,” you grinned, taking another bite of your food. You were going to find those photos if it was the last thing you’d do.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, the two of you enjoying each other’s company as you ate your dinners. Levi had insisted that you had to try the tiramisu, that it was the best in town. Your waitress had just set down the plate of cake and had barely even walked away when Levi held a forkful up to your lips. 

“You spoil me too much,” you smiled, eyes staring into Levi’s as you leaned in and bit the piece of cake off the fork, licking the whipped cream off your lips after. You let out a soft moan of satisfaction, still leaning in close to him. You knew Levi was watching you, your every movement, so you were determined to put on a show, even if it wasn’t that much of one, “you were right, that tastes amazing,” you didn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes flickered down to your lips, before going back to your eyes. 

“It does,” he hummed, taking a bite of his own. 

“How’d you even find this place? I’ve never been here before,” you commented, still looking at him and still leaned in close. 

“I had a meeting here once, with Erwin-“ Levi cut himself off as you leaned in close, thumb coming up to wipe off the tiniest bit of whip cream from his lips before bringing it up to your own, licking the whipped cream off your finger. 

“Erwin? Is he the blonde that came with you to the coffee shop that one time?” You asked, continuing where Levi had left off as if nothing had even happened. Levi seemed to snap out of his little stupor, nodding his head and grabbing his fork again to scoop up the last bit of the cake.

“Yes, he’s my associate,” Levi brought the fork up to your mouth again, a silent request for you to take a bite. You hummed, shaking your head, “I’m full.” 

Levi smirked, leaning in close enough that his lips brushed your ear as he whispered, “eat up, brat. You’re going to need your energy for tonight.” You felt heat rush through you, both up to your cheeks and much lower. Levi leaned back, fork still held up for you. You kept his eye contact, leaning forward and taking the last bite of cake. Levi smiled, satisfied as he set his fork down. He leaned back in, fingers holding your chin in place as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of your lips.

“That’s my good girl.”

#

The car ride back to Levi’s apartment could not have taken longer. You were practically buzzing with impatience on the elevator ride up to his apartment, your eyes locked onto the ascending numbers as Levi’s hand slipped down to rest on your lower back. When the elevator doors finally opened to the top floor penthouse, you barely had time to look around before you were slammed against a wall. Your hands found their way into Levi’s hair, keeping him close as his lips latched onto your own, body pressed up against your own. The bite on your lips and the sensual roll of Levi’s hips against yours had you gasping out a moan, Levi taking the advantage to slip his tongue against your own. 

You found yourself grinding against him, seeking some relief from the aching heat in your lower belly. Levi’s hands slipped down from your hips to your thighs, hands sneaking their way under your skirt and lifting you off the ground. Your legs instantly circled his waist, hands still in his hair as he pulled away from your lips, pressing kisses and bites down your jaw and neck. 

“Levi…” you whimpered softly, finding that you couldn’t grind against him in this position. You felt him smile against your skin, teeth grazing the column of your neck before biting and sucking down, no doubt leaving a mark. You tried grinding down again, to rile him up a bit, but the firm grip on your thighs stopped you from doing so. 

“ _ Levi please, _ ” you whined breathily, a soft moan escaping your lips as Levi’s teeth pulled at your earlobe. 

“So impatient,” he chastised playfully, lips pressing a kiss to your own as he finally moved the two of you away from the wall, carrying you down the hall.

“I don’t want you to keel over and die on me before you even get off,” the end of your statement was followed by a gasp, Levi’s hand leaving a soft smack on your ass as he walked the two of you to what you presumed was his bedroom. 

“You’re a cheeky little shit, you know that?” 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t like it,” you purred, leaning your head into the crook of his neck to leave your own kisses and bites. You smiled against his neck, satisfied with the little hitch in his breath at your ministrations. You suddenly felt sheets underneath you, Levi dropping you softly onto his bed as he leaned back. Levi’s hands moved away from your body to unbutton his shirt, but you quickly sat up on your knees and pushed his hands away, doing it yourself.

“Eager?” he smirked slightly, letting you do as you liked. 

“I’m sure it’s mutual,” you teased, hand slipping down his chest to press against the bulge in his pants, keeping direct eye contact with him the whole time. Levi chuckled breathlessly, placing his hand atop yours to press more firmly against his bulge. 

“It is.”

You let out a shaky breath, pulling back to pull off your own sweater and tossing it to the side. Your eyes found Levi’s again as he leaned down, fingers gripping your chin as he leaned in to press a kiss on your lips. You relaxed into the kiss, hands moving to grip his waist to keep yourself steady. 

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your jaw when the two of you pulled away. Your eyes flickered from his own and down to the bulge in his pants.

“I’d like a taste,” you purred, fingers slowly unbuttoning his pants while Levi looked down at you, “Please.” 

“Such a polite girl,” he praised, hand caressing your cheek as you pushed his pants down his legs and he stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. You bit your lip and slowly pushed his boxers down, releasing his cock from its constraint. Your eyes instantly locked onto the two piercings there, both with barbells. One was sitting right under the head and the second resting proudly at the base. You licked your lips slightly, anticipation coursing through you as you leaned in close.

“Don’t get a heart attack,” you murmured, eyes flicking up to Levi’s face before you focused solely on the task at hand. You licked a strip from base to tip, from piercing to piercing before swirling your tongue around the head and wrapping your lips around it, taking it in bit by bit. 

Levi’s hand found its way into your hair, but instead of pushing you down further he rubbed his fingers soothingly against your scalp, encouraging you to take your time. You felt your heart swell at the sheer intimacy and affection of the action. 

You gave a few generous slurps, eyes fluttering and catching Levi’s intense gaze as you started to suck, tongue working against Levi’s cock. Levi rocked his hips forward slowly, grunting as he pushed in deeper. You hummed around his length, hollowing your cheeks and deep throating him. You felt the piercings slip into your mouth, the cool metal of the second piercing pressing against your lips. Levi’s grip in your hair tightened, causing you to moan appreciatively around his length before pulling back, gasping for air, a string of saliva connecting from Levi’s tip to your lips. You felt intense heat between your legs as Levi stared down at you, eyes blown wide with lust as his thumb ran over your swollen lips. You opened your mouth slightly, taking his thumb in and swirling your tongue around it, still keeping eye contact with him. 

You saw the way Levi’s cock twitched slightly against his stomach and you soon found yourself bouncing on the bed, giggling as Levi pushed you onto your back and climbed over you. Levi made quick work of getting rid of your skirt and underwear, lifting your hips off the bed to help him remove them more smoothly. You leaned up slightly, quickly taking off your bra and tossing it to the side before laying back down, Levi’s hands pushing your legs further apart as his lips kissed down your neck and chest. 

“Fuck, Levi…” you sighed, eyes shutting momentarily as Levi’s hips rolled slowly against your own. You let out a soft moan, head thrown back as Levi’s lips latched onto your nipple. You whimpered as he licked and bit at your nipple, tugging at the nub as his other hand massaged your other breast, “Levi…  _ Please.. _ ” you whimpered. 

Levi hummed against your skin, lips detaching from your nipple to press kisses along your collarbones, hands moving in between your legs to push your legs further apart, “Please what?” he teased, smirking at your frustrated whimper. You threw your hips up, pressing them against his own to get your message across. 

“ _ Please,  _ I need you,” you were shaking with anticipation and impatience, hands finding their way onto Levi’s back. 

“How could I deny you?” he purred, pressing a kiss to your lips before leaning back slightly, reaching into his nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom. Your hands slowly reached out, stopping him from ripping the packet open. Levi’s eyes flicked over to your own, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“I uh, I-I’m on the pill,” you mumbled softly, averting your gaze as you felt heat rush up to your cheeks. Levi paused for a moment before dropping the packet onto the bed, leaning in close and forcing you to look at him. 

“You sure?” he asked, searching your face for any apprehension. You smiled and nodded your head, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his lips, “I’m sure.”

Levi nodded his head and leaned back slightly, hands encouraging your legs to fall open wider as he lined himself up. Levi went slow, making sure not to hurt you as he gripped your hips to keep you in place. He pushed the tip in, feeling himself get sucked into the tight heat, grunting as you dug your nails into his biceps. 

“Shit, you’re tight,” he grunted, rubbing soothing circles into your hips. You chuckled breathlessly, looking up at him.

“Not too much for you is it o-  _ ah, fuck, _ ” you got cut off by your own moan as he pushed in deeper, the barbell piercing rubbing against your walls having you a panting mess.

“You were saying?” Levi grunted right into your ear, pushing the rest of the way in and causing you to throw your head back with a moan. He stilled for a moment, letting you adjust before he pulled almost completely out, drawing a low groan from your throat, and shoved back in, setting a slow but rough pace. 

You dug your nails into his back, scratching and leaving marks as he picked up the pace, the drag of his piercings feeling wonderful with each thrust. One of Levi’s hands gripped your thigh, pushing it back towards you so he could angle his hips differently, thrusting even deeper as he stared down at you.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” his words broke off into a deep moan at how wrecked you looked, his hand moving away from your thigh to rub against your clit. Your mouth dropped open, moaning a mix of profanities as your body tightened. You clenched around his cock, throwing your head back and chanting Levi’s name as you came.

The tightness and your breathy moans of his name were enough for Levi, sending him over the edge. He leaned forward, grabbing your lips with his own as you lazily rolled your hips to meet his thrusts, riding out both of your orgasms as Levi stiffened above you and muffled a moan against your lips. The two of you finally pulled apart from the lazy kiss, both panting as Levi carefully pulled out and collapsed beside you on the bed. 

You could feel the stickiness escaping from between your legs, but were too exhausted to get up and take care of it. You turned over to your side, facing Levi and seeing the same dazed look on his face. He leaned close to you, kissing your shoulder, “be right back,” he murmured against your skin before getting off the bed and walking into what you assumed was the bathroom. 

You rolled yourself onto your back again, hearing the soft rush of water coming from the bathroom before it stopped. You glanced over as Levi exited the bathroom, a wet towel in hand. He climbed onto the bed between your legs and pushed them apart, wiping you down. It felt weirdly intimate and you couldn’t help but blush and avert your gaze. 

“I could’ve done it myself,” you mumbled after Levi was done and had thrown the towel into the hamper. 

“I know, but I wanted to,” he shrugged, grabbing your hand to bring you into a seating position, “Get up for a sec,”

You obliged, moving to the edge of the bed while Levi fixed the sheets. Then you were dragged back down on the bed as Levi pulled the sheets over both of your bodies, pulling you into his side with his arms circled around your waist. You smiled, snuggling into his side and burying your face into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into your back.

“How’re you feeling?” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head after. You smiled and looked up at him, pressing a kiss to his chin. 

“Good. Really good, you’re not that bad old man,” you teased and yelped slightly, pushing your body closer to his as he landed a soft smack onto your ass. You knew he was laughing by how his chest rumbled against your cheek. 

“Get some sleep, brat,” he mumbled, pressing one final kiss onto your forehead. You hummed, feeling content in Levi’s arms and it took you no time before you were out, Levi’s soft breathing the only thing surrounding you as you slipped into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you even write smut? I can't tell if this is good or just extremely awkward. Please let me know lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. More daily-life stuff and the art exhibition.

_You should’ve seen this coming, really. They were going to find out eventually._

_You just wished it hadn’t been like this._

_You took in a deep breath, feeling the tip of the blade press up against your jugular._

_God, it wasn’t supposed to go like this. You had a plan, an explanation at the ready when the time was right. But you were reckless, you thought you could get away with healing your broken arm without anyone realizing. You thought you were alone, but by the way Eren was staring at you, a murderous glint to his eyes and a blade to your throat, you were obviously mistaken._

_“Eren, I can ex-”_

_“I saw you. I saw you fall and I saw your arm twist but- you’re fucking fine. I fucking_ **_saw_ ** _you.” he was shaking, with rage and with fear. He obviously never wanted to put you in this position, never thought he’d have to. You’d always been a big sister to him, always there for him even when he said he didn’t need it. And your heart ached at that, thinking how betrayed he must have felt at that moment._

_Your eyes scanned the rest of the group, the look of disbelieving faces and bodies shocked into frozen stances. You were starting to wonder if it would have ever been the right time to tell them._

_“Just put the blade down, Eren. Just let me explain,” you tried to reason, voice calm and unwavering to try to diffuse the situation. That seemed to do nothing but make Eren angrier, pushing you further back on the roof of the house you were currently standing atop, heels of your feet brushing the edges of the roof._

_Eren was shaking his head, rage coming off of him in waves as he spoke, “You’re with them, aren’t you.” it wasn’t phrased as a question. He knew the answer. He was right, of course, but he didn’t know the full extent of it. It was more complicated than that and you needed him to know that._

_“Eren, I-” you were cut off by a voice laced with unrestrained rage._

_“What the fuck do you think you’re doing.”_

_Eren froze up only for a moment, the commanding voice of his Captain making him want to drop everything and fall in line once again. But he stood his ground, kept the blade pressed firmly against your skin as his gaze stayed firmly on you._

_“Answer me, Jaeger. Before I cut your limbs off.” As if to add truth to his words, Levi held his blades up, ready to pounce on his prodigy if need be._

_“She’s one of them, sir. A traitor. I saw her heal, she’s been hiding her powers from us all along.” Eren had pushed you to the limit at this point, you could feel the edge of the roof beneath your feet, crumbling against your weight. The house you were all currently standing on wasn’t that far off the ground, but the fall would surely break some of your bones on impact._

  
  


_“That’s a pretty big fucking accusation to make. Now, so help me god Eren if you don’t let her go I’ll-”_

_“He’s telling the truth.” You cut him off. All eyes snapped to you, your hands behind your head in a defensive stance, blades at your feet._

_You shifted your gaze to Levi, fully addressing him as you spoke, “I’m with them. I infiltrated the Survey Corps as an undercover spy for Marley years ago, to report about what was happening on the island. Every expedition, every titan infiltration, I sent word back home.” you felt bile build up in your throat at your own words. Marley was anything but_ **_home_ ** _._

_You were blatantly lying to them now. Because yes, you had been sent here as a spy, but you never reported a single thing back to Marley. Your lack of communication with them had obviously translated as your death, and that was exactly what you had wanted. When you arrived at Paradis, you were set on your mission, set to make your family proud. But that all changed when you joined the Corps. You had felt respected, appreciated and_ **_loved._ ** _You never wanted to go back to Marley._

_But now you had no choice. You had no choice but to throw your life at Paradis away to ensure your friends safety. You knew Zeke and the rest were still nearby, licking their wounds and maybe even contemplating making another move. You weren’t about to let that happen, you weren’t about to let your friends endure even more suffering._

_So this was your only choice, to frame yourself as the bad guy to ensure that the Captain would make the right decision. To see you as the enemy._

_It was the only way to keep them safe._

_And you also knew - more like hoped - that if in a situation where Zeke would have to choose between pulling another punch or saving one of his own, then he’d pick the latter._

  
  


_You didn’t want it to end up like this, you never wanted to betray them. But you’d rather they hate you then watch them suffer any longer._

_You saw the dark, cold look flash through Levi’s eyes. The metaphorical wall you’d spent so long crushing down going right back up again as his hands squeezed against the handles of his blades, knuckles turning white. You took a deep breath, already hearing the trotting legs of the cart titan closing in on you all._

_It was now or never. Eren was distracted now, absorbing your words and you took that opportunity to throw him off his balance, his back hitting the floor of the roof and blade sliding away from him. Mikasa and Armin were instantly at his side, sending you glares as the rest held up their blades towards you._

_“Levi,” you called, glancing at the ground below you for a second before finding his eyes. Steel grey eyes bored into yours, cold and full of hatred, “I’m sorry, for everything. It was a mistake.” It hurt you to say those words to him, but you had no time to dwell on it because they were closing in and you found yourself falling backwards from the roof of the building._

_You heard a mix of voices yell out your name, but you were too preoccupied with the pain in your wrist and side as you were flung onto the cart titan’s back. You groaned, sitting up and cradling your arm to your chest as you stared back at Zeke._

_“It’s good to have you back.”_

_\----_

Getting out of bed that morning had been harder than you had expected. You found yourself snuggling into the warm pillows, Levi’s cologne invading your senses and making you want to never leave the little cocoon you had found yourself in. 

Eventually though, you forced yourself to sit up and look around the room, realizing you were alone and wondering where Levi was. You glanced over to the side, smiling at the folded clothes and unopened box holding a toothbrush waiting for you by the bedside table. You grabbed the stuff, got out of bed and headed to the door that lead to the bathroom. You quickly got dressed, realizing Levi had washed your underwear from last night and slipped on a t-shirt that was obviously his from how loosely it fit you. 

After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you headed out into the hallway in search of Levi. You spent a few minutes just looking around, passing by a door that lead into a home office before finding yourself in the living room. Levi wasn’t there either, but you took your time looking out the giant wall-length windows as you continued to explore the penthouse. 

You finally found Levi, standing by the stove in the kitchen as he cracked some eggs into a pan. You walked up behind him, wrapping your arms around his waist and standing on your tippy-toes to press a kiss to the nape of his neck, right on his tattoo. 

“Morning,” you murmured, smiling up at him as he turned around to press a kiss to your forehead. 

“Sleep well?” when you hummed your affirmation, Levi smiled and turned back to the eggs. 

“I poured you some coffee, it’s on the counter,” he motioned to where the steaming mug sat. you smiled, thanking him with a quick kiss on the cheek before going to take a seat on the kitchen bar stool. You sipped your coffee, eyes following Levi as he moved around the kitchen. Your eyes caught onto his neck once he’d turned around to grab something, the tattoo of the over-crossed wings inked in black catching your eye again. 

“You keep staring,” Levi teased, setting both of your plates down on the counter.

“Do you have a problem with it?” you teased back, smiling cheekily as Levi rolled his eyes and sat down next to you.

“You’re just full of surprises, I never would’ve thought you’d have tattoos,” you shrugged, starting to dig into your meal. You paused for a moment, side glancing Levi, “or piercings.” You finished off, feeling your cheeks heat up as you turned back to your meal. 

You felt more than saw Levi lean in, hand moving to the back of your neck as his lips brushed against your ear, “And? Do you have a problem with it?” You could practically feel his smirk against your skin as he pressed a soft kiss behind your ear. 

You felt a sudden burst of confidence, your hand moving to rest on his thigh, slowly moving towards his crotch as Levi leaned back to look into your eyes. “Not at all,” you purred, leaning in closer to him as your hand continued on its trail. Levi smirked at you, grabbing your wrist gently and stopping you from going any further.

“Good. Now eat your breakfast, brat.” Levi said before taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“You’re no fun,” you pouted but listened to him, turning back to eat your meal. 

“You seemed to be having a lot of fun last night,” Levi shrugged, an apparent smirk on his face.

“Shut up and eat your food before it gets cold, old man,” you grumbled, feeling your cheeks heat up for the billionth time that morning. Levi laughed softly beside you, causing you to smile. You spent the rest of breakfast in relative silence, agreeing to spend the day just relaxing until you found something better to do. 

You were both lounging on the couch now, lazily making out as some random show played in the background. You had crawled onto Levi’s lap, arms laying loosely over his shoulders as he pulled you closer to him by the hips. You let out a breathy moan as Levi bit down on your bottom lip, soothing it with his tongue afterwards as his hands slipped under your shirt. 

You found yourself pressing closer, moving your hands down to the hem of his shirt as he started leaving a trail of kisses down your neck. You started tugging at his shirt, getting it halfway up his body when you both paused suddenly, the ringing of your phone from the coffee table distracting the both of you.

“Just ignore it,” you murmured when Levi pulled back. He hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to your own lips as his hands moved down your back to grope your ass as you pressed kisses and bites on the column of his neck. You were slowly rolling your hips against his, the both of you getting some friction when your phone ringing cut you off once again. 

You let out a frustrated sigh, pulling back from Levi to look at him sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Pick it up, it might be important,” he reasoned, pecking your lips before you climbed off his lap. You grabbed your phone off the table before settling back against the couch, snuggled up by Levi’s side with your free hand in Levi’s hair, fingers leaving small circles against his undercut. 

You found yourself getting slightly irritated at the caller ID, annoyed that Eren was literally cockblocking you.

“What’s up, Eren?” you asked, finally picking up. You noticed Levi glance away from his phone when you mentioned Eren’s name. You mouthed another ‘sorry’ to him but he just chuckled and pressed a kiss to your shoulder. 

“I’ve been calling you all morning! Where the fuck are you?” You winced slightly at his loud voice. This was kind of your fault though, you _did_ say you would text him when you got home last night. 

“Uh, I’m at the art store. I just gotta pick up some supplies before the exhibition,” you tried to explain casually, hoping he’d buy it. It wasn’t technically a lie, you really did need to go get some supplies to finish off the last painting you’d been working on. You just weren’t currently on your way there.

“You didn’t text last night. I thought something happened,” Eren sighed through the speaker and you smiled softly.

“I know, I’m sorry. I must’ve just passed out,” you stuck your tongue out at Levi, who was raising a questioning eyebrow at your choice of words, “We’re still meeting up for movie night, right? At Jean’s?” you asked, hoping to change the subject. 

“Yeah, want me to pick you up?”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you later, alright?” You both said your goodbyes and finally hung up. Levi had his attention set on the TV now, watching the show that had been playing with one arm wrapped around you, idly tracing shapes onto your arm. 

“Everything good?” he asked, giving you his full attention. You smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Everything’s fine,” you reassured. You two spent the rest of the morning like that, watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. 

At around noon, Levi got a call asking him to come to work that afternoon. He wasn’t exactly happy about it, but you two decided to go grab some lunch before he dropped you off at your apartment.

You had gotten dressed and were now heading down to the garage - Levi’s _private_ garage, because _of course_ he had a private garage in this giant building. Once there, you genuinely felt your jaw hit the floor at the amount of expensive cars that were parked there. The McLaren and Maserati you were already familiar with, considering those were the ones Levi frequently picked you up in, but the convertible, an Aston Martin, caught your eye.

Levi noticed your gaze lingering on the car and he squeezed your hand in his, “We’ll take it out for a spin some time, yeah?” He suggested and chuckled at the bright-eyed expression you gave him.

“Really?” You smiled brightly at him and he hummed, leading you to the McLaren and opening the passenger door for you, “As long as you don’t crash it,” he teased, shutting your door for you. The car ride was relatively quiet, music playing softly through the speakers as Levi rested one hand on your thigh.

“Levi?” you asked softly. Levi’s only form of response was to squeeze your thigh as in to indicate an ‘I’m listening.’ 

“Do you mind if we drop by the art supply store first? It won’t take long, promise,” you reassured, biting your lip, “You don’t have to, y’know, take me. I know you have work and-” 

“Tch, of course we can go, brat. Don’t worry about my job, they could all learn to be fucking useful without me for once,” Levi grumbled the last part, but he was still leaving soft circles on your inner thigh and you relaxed back into your seat. 

“Thank you,” you smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek when he’d stopped at a red light.

“You don’t have to thank me, I want to take you.”

“I know, but I still wanted to say thank you.” 

Levi clicked his tongue but said nothing, letting you do as you pleased. Once at the art store, you grabbed a basket and started walking around to find the stuff you wanted. Art supplies were expensive, so you were adamant on only purchasing things you actually needed. Levi was walking alongside you, hands shoved into his jacket pockets as he looked around.

“I think I’m done,” you informed him and his eyes fell to the basket in your hands. He then gazed up at you, one eyebrow raised, “That’s it?”

You shrugged, “This stuff’s expensive. Besides, it’s all I need for now.” 

“Don’t worry about the price, just get whatever you want, I’m paying.” Levi shrugged.

“Levi, I’m not letting you pay for my art supplies.” You sighed.

“Why not? If you don’t start grabbing more stuff then I will. And I don’t know jack shit about art,” he chuckled. Seeing how distressed you were though, he sighed and wrapped an arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to his side.

“I’m serious, I want to help you pay for this stuff. So don’t worry about it, just get whatever you want, alright?” He then pressed a kiss to your temple. You bit your lip and looked up at him, “You’re sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Now go, grab whatever you can carry,” he then landed a soft smack on your ass as if to push you forward. You scowled at him playfully, “Pervert.” But you said it with a smile and Levi smiled back. You went back around the store, only grabbing a few more things you’d been eyeing as you didn’t want to exploit Levi’s generosity. 

True to his word, Levi paid for your supplies when you were done and carried the bags for you back to the car. When everything was securely in the back, Levi opened the passenger door for you and you paused before getting into the car. 

“Uh, so there’s this art exhibition next Friday, at the gallery near Trost Cafe… I’m uh, I got a spot there, for my paintings and I’d… like it if you could make it,” you mumbled, averting your gaze to hide your growing blush, “If you even want to come, obviously.” You shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant about it. 

“Brat, look at me,” Levi said after a moment, fingers gripping your chin softly to force you to look back at him, “I’d love to see your paintings, of course I’ll make it.” Levi then tapped your chin before leaning in to press a soft, quick kiss on your lips. 

“Stop thinking you’re bothering me, I wouldn’t be spending all this time with you if you were.” He was scowling at you slightly, fingers still gripping your chin and still leaned in close. You knew he wasn’t actually mad or anything, more so just annoyed that you would think that way about him. 

You smiled and nodded your head, pecking his lips one more time, “That’s good, I like spending time with you old man,” you grinned up at him. 

“Good, because you’re stuck with me. Now get in the car, I’m fucking starving.”

#

The day of the exhibition came too quick for your liking. You had spent the whole day before at the gallery, setting up your allotted section and panicking about how many people were going to see it the next day. 

“Nervous?” Eren asked once you were settled into the passenger seat of his car. You would have driven yourself to the gallery, but Eren and the rest of your friends were adamant on going out to celebrate after the exhibition. You shrugged at his question, quickly sending smiles to Mikasa and Armin in the backseat as a form of greeting. 

“A little, but it’s not like there’s anything I can do about it now,” you chuckled, slumping down in your seat slightly as Eren drove off towards the gallery. 

“I’ve seen your paintings, they’re amazing. You have nothing to worry about,” Mikasa reassured from the backseat, leaning forward to squeeze your shoulder. You smiled and placed your hand over hers, squeezing it, “Thanks, Mikasa.”

“Just enjoy yourself tonight, you deserve it,” Armin said, sending you a smile. You felt yourself relax at their encouragement, your nerves finally settling. The rest of the car ride was spent with music playing softly in the back, the four of you talking about your weeks and catching up on what you had missed out on from the last few hangouts. 

You all piled out of the car once you’d arrived, the three of them joining your other friends at the gallery while you walked over to where Zeke was, chatting with a few other students that were a part of the exhibition. 

“Good, you’re here,” Zeke smiled warmly once you joined the group. You smiled back and greeted the rest of your classmates. Zeke called over a waiter, handing out champagne classes to all of you before he raised his own to make a toast. 

“We have a great turn out tonight, and I just want to tell you all how proud I am of you. Tonight’s your night, enjoy yourselves.” You all raised your glasses, taking a sip and thanking Zeke for the opportunity he’s given you. The group slowly parted ways, all of you going off to join your friends and families.

You quickly found sight of your parents, chatting with your friends by the wall that had your paintings hung up side-by-side with your nameplate placed below them. 

“I’m glad you guys could make it,” you smiled as Carla pulled you into a hug, Grisha doing the same after you pulled apart. 

“Of course, we’re so proud of you,” Grisha smiled down at you and squeezed you before letting go. 

“Thanks, dad,” you smiled, turning towards the rest of your friends that also pulled you into celebratory hugs. You spent most of the night chatting with your friends, walking around the gallery to look at the other exhibits and congratulating your other classmates. You had gotten a text from Levi about an hour ago, telling you he’d be a bit late since he had some partners dinner to attend. You completely understood and sent him a text, telling him to not worry and to take his time.

At some point in the night, Zeke had come up to you, asking you to follow him. You excused yourself from your parents, following him back to your section in the gallery. 

A short woman wearing glasses was standing there, looking over your paintings as the two of you approached her. She turned away from the paintings, sending you a smile as Zeke introduced the two of you.

“This is Rico Brzenska, she’s an art dealer,” Zeke explained as you shook her hand, sending her a smile. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Brzenska,” 

She shook her head, sending you her own smile, “Just call me Rico. Your paintings are amazing, you’re very talented,” Rico praised, turning back towards the three paintings hanging up on the wall. You felt your smile widen, your cheeks heating slightly at the praise. 

“Thank you, Rico, I really appreciate that.”

She hummed in response, turning back to you again, “Are you willing to sell them? My client’s very interested.” 

“Y-your client?” you asked, not completely processing that someone wanted to purchase your art. 

“I work for a man named Dot Pixis, he’s a bit… eccentric. But he loves art and he’d like to add your pieces to his collection, if you’re willing to sell, of course.” You found yourself nodding your head at her explanation, taking a moment to process all of her words. Rico then handed you a folded up piece of paper. You took it from her hands, opening it and feeling your eyes widen at the sheer amount of zeros that were written after the number six.

You glanced up at your paintings, your eyes moving from each painting before settling back on Rico, who was waiting patiently for your answer. You smiled at her, reaching your hand out for her to shake.

“I’m glad they’ll be going to someone who appreciates them,” Rico sent you her own smile at your words, shaking your hand.

“I’ll be in contact with Zeke to get everything sorted. Enjoy your night,” Rico spoke your name and sent you a final nod before she walked off. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, turning towards Zeke with a wide grin. His own grin challenged yours as you both found yourselves laughing softly, Zeke pulling you into a hug.

“Holy shit,” you breathed, hugging him back.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“I wouldn’t even be here without you,” you laughed, pulling away from the hug. Zeke gave you another pat on the back before walking off somewhere, probably to talk to other possible buyers. You found yourself practically buzzing with excitement, staring at your paintings with immense pride. 

“Who was that?”

“Levi!” you spun around, ecstatic to see him. You hadn’t noticed Levi’s tense stance at that moment, his eyes fixated on Zeke’s retreating back. 

You quickly schooled your expression, not wanting to raise suspicion about the relationship you had with him. There were too many prying eyes around. You couldn’t hold back your smile though, both of you now facing your paintings. 

“I’m so glad you could make it,” you grinned, giving him a side glance as your hands brushed against one another. He still wasn’t facing you, gaze set on the paintings in front of him, but you saw the smile on his face as his fingers brushed against yours casually. 

“Sorry I’m late, I completely forgot about that dinner,” he sighed, sending you an apologetic look. You shook your head, still smiling.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” 

“You painted all of these? They’re amazing,” Levi spoke after a moment, gaze going over all three of your paintings. His eyes paused on the last of the three however, the one you had completed only recently. The three paintings were a series, depicting the life of a young boy escaping his life within the walls. The wonders of childhood innocence slowly being ripped away from him as he got older, becoming more closed off.

The first painting depicted a little boy laying underneath an oak tree, the sun shining down on him and the field of campanulas he was laying in. The boy had his eyes closed, but in front of him stood a giant, looming wall. In the second painting, the boy was now a young man, a soldier in uniform. He stood ankle deep in the ocean, his back turned towards the viewer and a blade in hand. 

And finally the third painting, which seemed to be Levi’s favorite, the soldier was now standing on top of the same wall from the first painting. He was staring down at that same oak tree, that same field of campanulas that he’d once laid in as a child.

“You’re amazing.” Levi declared, completely turning towards you now. You felt yourself blush, averting your gaze from his for the moment.

“Levi…”

“I mean it. How much are you selling them for?” Levi asked, already looking through his pockets for his checkbook. You quickly reached for him, stopping his hands.

“Levi, I’m not letting you buy my paintings,” you chuckled softly, “besides, someone already bought them.” You smiled sheepishly. 

“Of course someone did. You’re talented brat,” You found yourself wanting to wrap yourself around him at that moment. But you knew you’d have to refrain from showing too much affection, knowing Eren or your parents could see you at any moment, “We have to celebrate.” Levi said as his eyes scanned over the paintings one more time before settling on your frame.

“I don’t have any classes tomorrow, let’s do something if you’re not too busy,” you suggested, smiling at Levi’s nod of agreement.

You heard someone call your name, the two of you breaking eye contact to direct your attention to it, seeing it was Carla who was now walking up to you. 

“Hi mom,” you smiled, putting some distance between yourself and Levi.

“Your father and I are about to leave, I just came to say goodbye,” she smiled, pulling you into a quick hug before her eyes fell onto Levi, “and who’s this?” she asked, sending Levi a smile. You panicked for the briefest of seconds, but found yourself relaxing as Levi shook Carla’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Jaeger. I was just asking your daughter about her paintings, she’s very talented,” Levi explained, gaze slipping over to yours for the briefest of seconds before going back to your mothers. 

“If only she’d believe in her own talents,” Carla teased, pinching your cheek. Your eyes widened, grabbing her hand softly in your own to stop her. 

“Mom!” you whisper shouted, your blush reaching all the way up to your ears. You could practically _feel_ Levi’s smirk from here as Carla giggled at you. 

“Maybe she’ll believe you more than me, Mr…” Carla trailed off, realizing she didn’t know his name.

“Levi’s just fine. I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Mrs. Jaeger. You too,” Levi’s eyes caught yours as he said your name. You nodded your head, both you and Carla saying your goodbyes to him before he walked towards the door. 

“He’s quite handsome, isn’t he?” Carla hummed, gaze following Levi’s retreating back. You felt your cheeks flare up as you laughed awkwardly.

“I guess. Mom, you’ll never believe what happened,” you quickly changed the subject, grabbing her attention again, “I sold my paintings.”

Carla gasped, pulling you into a hug, “Honey, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” she squeezed you tightly and you giggled, hugging her back. Soon you were joined by Eren and the rest, all congratulating you on the amazing news. 

You soon found yourselves outside of the gallery, clambering into your cars as you said one final goodbye to your parents. You wiggled your way into Eren’s cramped car, filled with laughter and music as Eren drove off to whatever bar they’d decided on for tonight. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket and quickly fished it out, smiling down at the text from Levi.

**_Levi:_ **I’m so proud of you. Enjoy your night brat. You deserve it.

#

“But what if _we’re_ the titans?” Jean reasoned from his seat on the couch. After the celebratory drinks you all had at the bar, a few of you decided to go to Jean’s apartment to spend the rest of the night. Connie and Sasha had joined yourself and Eren, and it was safe to say that the five of you were extremely high off your rockers at this point. Sasha had insisted that the brownies she brought over weren’t enough to _actually_ get any of you high, so you had all over indulged a little bit.

While you had drank an appropriate amount at the bar, never really being a heavy drinker in the first place, the same could not be said for your friends. Which would probably explain the weird things coming out of Jean’s mouth. _Speaking of_ the weird words coming out of Jean’s mouth, Eren so eloquently responded to his question with a, “What the fuck are you talking about Kirstein?”

“But, if we're the titans, then why are we still being eaten?” Sasha asked, munching on a handful of chips. 

“Yeah Jean, how could _we_ be titans? I haven’t eaten someone- OW! Sasha! Stop hogging the chips!” Connie was now prying said bag from Sasha, who was trying and failing to run away from him. 

“But that’s it! You wouldn’t even know you ate someone!” 

“What the fuck?” Eren looked genuinely concerned and confused, grabbing onto Jean’s shoulders and shaking him slightly, “Did you hit your head or somethin’?”

“Jean, what the fuck are titans?” You giggled from your seat on the floor, outstretching your arms to catch Sasha as she fell into your lap. Sasha stuck her tongue out at Connie, who had successfully grabbed the bag of chips from her and was now munching as he sat down beside you, wrapping her arms around you and resting her head on your shoulder. 

“No I didn’t fucking hit my head!” Jean grumbled, shoving Eren off him as he turned his attention towards you, “The both of you are fucking titans anyways, you tell me if you’ve ever eaten someone or not.”

Eren started shaking from laughter, slapping a hand onto Jean’s shoulder to keep him steady, “Fucking hell horse face, you’ve fucking lost it.” You laughed along with him, resting your head on Connie’s shoulder. 

“I’m serious!” Jean tried to get Eren to stop laughing, but failed miserably and slumped into the couch, pouting to himself. The rest of the night went by pretty normally, the five of you goofing around before you all decided to call it a night. No one was bothered enough to drive home, so Jean handed you all blankets and pillows to crash in his living room. 

You were about to fall asleep, exhausted from the day when you felt someone nudge your shoulder. You opened your eyes and came face to face with Sasha, who had this weird, kind of depressed expression on her face. 

“Hey, what’s wro-“

“He’s right, y’know. You were… a titan before. So was Eren.” Sasha whispered, only for your ears to hear. You stared silently at her, seeing how serious her expression was.

“Sasha, what-”

But she was already shaking her head, her expression changing to one with a small smile, “Forget it, I’m just drunk. Let’s go to sleep.” She suggested, already laying back down and turning her back towards you. 

You stared up at Jean’s ceiling, your previous exhaustion suddenly disappearing. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spicy stuff. Hopefully.

_ Life really was never fair to Levi. He’s known that fact ever since he was a child. _

_ He’d accepted it at some point, unconsciously. He was doomed to live a miserable life, where everyone and everything would eventually leave him. Such was the life of a soldier.  _

_ But he’d never expected to lose you, at least not in the way he did.  _

_ In the night, he was plagued by dreams of you, in whatever miniscule hour he got of rest. He was plagued by your laughs, the way you felt in his arms, the way you would ramble on about wanting to see the outside world.  _

_ He was plagued by your lips, your touches, your small caresses. He remembered how you would seek him out after every mission, relieved to see him live another day.  _

_ He found himself resenting all of these memories, finding that they were all conjured up in your scheme to betray them. To betray  _ **_him._ ** __

_ He hated you. _

_ At least, he wished he did. Because if he was being truly honest with himself, he couldn’t hate you. Despite your betrayal, despite your abandonment of him, he still hoped that you were alive and well.  _

_ And he hated that even four years later, when he had much more important things to worry about than your own safety, he still couldn’t stop thinking about you. Couldn’t stop wanting to see you again. _

_ That much was true when he finally did see you. Though, it wasn’t the circumstances he’d been hoping for. _

_ “What is it with you people and trying to slit my throat,” you hissed, glaring down at the blade Levi was currently holding against your jugular. You had escaped from your cell, roaming around the back alleys of Marley when you had run into him. You were shocked, to say the least, finding him here of all places.  _

_ Your shock was momentarily forgotten however, as was the undeniable ache in your chest, when he pushed you against a brick wall, a blade pressed against your throat. You could see the rage in his eyes, the glare he was sending you filled with nothing but hatred. _

_ Levi was livid. He didn’t know what he was expecting, really, but it wasn’t this. He hadn’t expected to run into you like this, in some back alley with blood seeping down the cut in your cheek, slowly healing.  _

_ “You’re filthy. Do they not practice basic fucking hygiene in Marley?” Levi commented, taking in your disheveled appearance.  _

_ You could’ve said a million things in that moment. You could’ve explained the hellish life you’d been living ever since you’d left Paradis. Could’ve told him how you’d been tortured for the better half of a year. Could’ve told him how not a single day went by where you didn’t think of him.  _

_ You said none of those things. Rather, you sent him a glare, still pressed against the wall.  _

_ “Let me go, Levi,” You mumbled, gaze falling from his. You were exhausted, your little escape had drained any energy that was left in you, the brightness of the outside world being too much for you to bear after staying in a dark cell for so long.  _

_ And you knew if you let Levi take you, you’d be thrown into another. You couldn’t bear one more day in such a state. The mere thought of it had you shaking in panic, your eyes meeting Levi’s again, this time you were pleading. _

_ “Please, please I’ll never bother any of you again just please let me go,” You were begging now, tears shamelessly running down your cheeks.  _

_ Levi’s heart ached at the sight, unaware how you’d even started crying in the first place. He felt terrible, he didn’t know what to do. _

_ He didn’t even have the luxury of making a decision, because not before long he was joined by some of his comrades. It wasn’t long before you passed out, the sheer amount of people surrounding you after such a long period of time without outside contact had you panicking, your body’s only defense being to knock you unconscious.  _

_ When you had woken up, you weren’t sure how long you’d been asleep. And whatever slight feeling of peace you felt was quickly replaced with panic as you took in your surroundings. You were back inside a cell, expect this time you knew you weren’t in Marley anymore.  _

_ “No, no no no,” You whispered over and over again to yourself, sitting up on the bed and holding your head in your hands, knees brought up to your chest as you cried into them.  _

_ You stopped crying eventually, tear tracks dried up on your cheeks and gaze set on the cell bars, lost in thought. You were only brought back to reality when you saw a figure stand by your cell, Levi’s arms crossed over his chest as he stared at you. _

_ “Good, you’re awake,” Levi commented, expression as blank as ever. You remained silent, gaze falling away from him to stare at the wall instead.  _

_ You were conflicted. You felt such relief in seeing him, knowing he was safe and sound and right within reach again. But you also resented him. You were so angry that he’d thrown you in here, into this claustrophobic cell that you had spent so long getting out of. So you said nothing, unable to decide if you wanted to thank God above for letting him live another day, or cuss him out for dragging you back here of all places.  _

_ “Oi, did you hear anything I just said?” Levi called, irritated. You’d only now realized he’d been speaking before, probably telling you something important but you were too lost in your own thoughts to pay attention.  _

_ Again, you said nothing, gaze falling back to his frame. Levi let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head as he turned his back towards the cell. _

_ “If you want out of this cell, then you better start fucking cooperating.” He called, looking over his shoulder at you. Still, you gave him nothing. Not even a nod of acknowledgment.  _

_ Levi clicked his tongue, starting to walk away when he suddenly stopped, you calling his name weakly. _

_ “Just make it end,” You said loud enough for him to hear. Levi said nothing, frozen in place as your words sank in. A weight seemed to push down on his chest, heart squeezing with sheer agony at how broken you seemed.  _

_ Levi straightened his back, gaze set forward and away from you as he spoke, “Be ready to talk the next time I drop by.” _

_ And then he was walking away, up the stairs and out of the dungeons to get as far away from you as possible. _

\----

It had been a week since you’d seen Levi, your midterms taking up most of your time and leaving you exhausted by the end of it all. You’d stayed in touch, texting and calling each other whenever you had the time. The two of you had agreed to spend the weekend together, Levi inviting you over to stay and makeup for lost time. It was honestly the only thing keeping you from spiraling into a stressed out mess this whole week. 

You were currently sitting at your desk, attempting to study from your textbook for your exam tomorrow. Nothing seemed to be keeping your focus, the words might as well be in a different language at this point.

Sighing, you leaned back into your chair, bringing the cigarette to your lips and inhaling. You stayed like that for a moment, in complete silence until you got bored and grabbed your phone off your desk, already dialing Levi’s number. 

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” was the instant reply you got the moment Levi answered the phone. You found yourself smiling, warmth spreading through you from hearing his voice. 

“Maybe, but I couldn’t get some grumpy old man out of my mind,” you teased, taking another drag of your cigarette as you heard Levi chuckle softly on the other end, “I miss you,” you said softly, bringing your knees up on the chair and hugging them to your chest. 

“I miss you too, brat,” Levi responded, and you could practically hear the smile in his voice. You felt that warmth again as you brought your cigarette to your lips. 

“Are you smoking?” Levi asked after a moment.

“Maybe, does daddy not approve?” You teased, the ‘daddy’ slipping out without you noticing. Realizing what you had said, your eyes widened momentarily as you heard complete silence on the other end. 

“Be a good girl for daddy and put it out, won’t you?” came his response after a beat of silence. You felt heat rush through you, squeezing your thighs together because  _ fuck  _ why was that so hot.

“What if I don’t want to be a good girl, daddy?” you bit your lip, hearing some shuffling through the phone.

“Then I’d have to punish you, kitten. And I really don’t want to.”

You felt a shiver run through you, the thought of Levi punishing you shooting a pang of arousal through you. Still, you listened to him and put the cigarette out.

“Is it out?” You heard his silky voice come through the receiver. It really had been too long since you’d seen him and you were beginning to feel impatient for the weekend to come. 

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good girl. Now, go back to studying, brat. Or you won’t get any special treatment this weekend.” You heard more shuffling on the other end, guessing he was probably undressing for bed. 

“But I wanna play, I miss you,” you pouted.

“Don’t try it, brat. Go study, I’ll see you this weekend.”

You were still pouting, but you resigned to stop pestering him for the night “Fineeee, you’re no fun,” you sighed. You heard him chuckle on the other end, no doubt shaking his head at your bratty behavior.

“Study, brat. I’m going to bed.”

“Goodnight, Levi,”

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I’ll see you soon.” You heard the call end and you sighed, leaning back into your chair. Your mind wandered for a bit, thoughts of what was to come this weekend invading your mind and you found yourself crawling onto your bed, hands slowly moving down your body as your thoughts were filled with Levi. 

Before you could fully get into it, your phone started ringing, startling you out of your thoughts. 

“Yes?” You spoke after accepting the call, breath only slightly uneven. You didn’t even bother to check the caller ID, so you were thoroughly surprised to hear Levi’s voice. 

“I forgot to tell you, brat, don’t touch yourself until this weekend. I’ll know if you did,” you could practically see Levi’s little smirk. You wanted to smack it off his gorgeous face.

“Fuck, Levi, that’s not fair,” you whined softly, throwing yourself onto your back on your bed, pouting up at your ceiling. 

“You can handle it. Be good for me, yeah?” He basically purred the last part into your ear, which wasn’t helping you in your current state. 

“I’ll be good,” you finally responded, eyes shut and phone still pressed against your ear, “You’re ruthless, you know that?”

Despite your sexual frustration, you couldn’t help but smile as Levi laughed on the other end of the phone. 

#

You were practically buzzing on the elevator ride up to Levi’s apartment. Levi had texted you to meet him on the floor below his apartment, as he was currently working out in his gym. After dropping your bags off, you made your way downstairs and into the gym.

It was spacious and empty, and you figured that the reason Levi called it ‘his’ gym probably had something to do with that. Still, you looked around the gym on your search for Levi. When you found him, he was maneuvering himself to avoid a punch being sent his way by Erwin, both shirtless and sweaty as they stood in the boxing ring. 

You stayed quiet, watching the way Levi went on the offence, not holding back as he threw his own punches at Erwin. The two sparred for a bit, until Levi got the upperhand and got Erwin into a headlock. That was also when the two men noticed your presence, smiling warmly at them from your position against the wall.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” You teased softly, moving towards the ring as Levi let Erwin go to greet you. He leaned over the rope, tapping your chin with his fingers and pressing a small peck to your forehead, “Not at all, love.” He murmured, still panting slightly from his exertion. 

The two of them climbed out of the ring, grabbing their water bottles and taking generous gulps. You handed both of them some towels that were laying on the side, the two of them thanking you.

“I didn’t know you liked boxing,” You commented, smiling at Levi.

“Shitty eyebrows makes me do it. It’s just an excuse to use my gym.”

“That’s not true, it’s an excuse to beat you at something,” Erwin grinned and you couldn’t help but laugh softly to yourself. 

“I’m not the one who lost today, shit face,” Levi scowled and Erwin brushed him off, paying him no mind as he turned his attention towards you. 

“Sorry for not introducing myself, I’m Erwin,” He smiled warmly at you, taking your hand to shake. You nodded your head, smiling back at him.

“I remember, you came by the coffee shop once,” You recalled, trying to seem nonchalant about it. In reality all you could remember of that day was  _ ‘oh my god the nordic god smiled at me holy shit.’ _

“I haven’t seen you there since. Did you not like the coffee?” You questioned, genuinely interested why he stopped visiting. Erwin’s eyes flicked over to Levi, a knowing smirk forming on his features. 

“I think you should ask Levi about that.”

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion, glancing over at Levi as he glared at Erwin. Erwin snickered to himself as he pulled on his shirt, grabbing his gym bag off the floor and addressing you once again. 

“It was lovely to see you again,” Erwin smiled, making his way towards the door, “Good luck with him, he’s a lot to handle,” he called before walking out of the door. 

“Shitty eyebrows,” Levi grumbled, glare still set on the door Erwin just exited out of. You grinned up at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his jaw. 

“Hi,” You smiled, Levi’s gaze set on you once again. His hands moved to rest on your hips as he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “I missed you, brat,” He mumbled after pulling away.

“I missed you too, daddy,” You teased, squealing softly when Levi landed a harsh, but welcomed, smack to your ass. 

“Keep it up and I’ll bend you over right now,” He grumbled, hand kneading your sore cheek as he pressed kisses down your jaw. 

“ _ Please  _ do,” You hummed, tilting your head to the side to give Levi more access to your neck, his teeth scraping softly down the side of your throat. 

“Tch, brat.”

You whined softly as he pulled back, pouting up at him.

“You’re so spoiled,” Levi commented, hand intertwining with yours as he led you out into the hallway and into the elevator. You wrapped yourself around him, pressing kisses down his jaw and neck.

“It’s your fault,” You murmured against his skin, biting softly on his neck to leave a mark. 

“Behave, brat. There’s cameras,” Levi scolded, but made no move of pushing you away as the elevator took the two of you upstairs to his apartment.

“But daddy, I  _ need  _ you,” You whispered into his ear, biting and tugging at his earlobe after. Levi clicked his tongue and before you could even register what was happening, you were hoisted up and thrown over his shoulder as he walked into his apartment. 

“This is not what I had in mind,” You sighed dramatically, pouting despite Levi not being able to see. He landed another smack on your ass before you were dropped onto his bed, bouncing slightly. 

“If you’re going to act like a brat, then I’ll treat you like one,” Levi shrugged, pulling away from you, “Stay here while I go shower. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” He asked, an expectant eyebrow raised as he stared down at you. 

“Yes daddy, I’ll be good,” You nodded your head, looking up at him.

“That’s my girl,” Levi praised, leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to your lips before leaving to take his shower. 

You flopped down on the bed, scrolling through your phone and answering a few texts as you waited for Levi. Eventually getting bored, you locked your phone and sighed, staring up at the ceiling as you heard the shower running in the bathroom. An idea popped into your head and you perked up instantly, climbing off the bed and making your way to the bathroom.

Finding the door unlocked, you quietly snuck in and stripped out of your clothes. You slid the shower door open, Levi’s back turned towards you as he stood under the rainfall shower. You took a moment to appreciate his back, all muscle and brawn before wrapping your arms around his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. 

“I thought I told you to wait outside,” Levi said, glancing at you over his shoulder but making no move to pull away from you. You smiled up at him, pressing a kiss on his over-crossed wings tattoo. 

“I got lonely. Besides, I wanted to treat you,” You reasoned, grabbing the bar of soap off the shelf and lathering it between the palms of your hands. Levi raised a questioning eyebrow but remained silent, watching your every move. 

You started on his back, massaging his shoulders as you washed him and slowly moving your hands lower on his back. You pressed loving, soft kisses to his shoulders as you massaged his lower back, the two of you remaining silent as he leaned into your touch. 

You didn’t know how much this meant to Levi. He’d never felt so loved and cared for before in his life, each of your gentle touches making his heart ache with affection. 

Once you were done with his back and Levi turned around to face you, your smile faltered only slightly as you took in his expression. His eyes held such a softness to them as he leaned forward, hand cupping your cheek.

“Everything alright?” You asked, searching his face for any sign of discomfort as your hand moved to rest against his own. Levi merely nodded his head, leaning forward to press a soft but urgent kiss to your lips. You kissed him back, moving yourself closer as your free arm wrapped around his neck, the kiss becoming more heated when Levi’s tongue slipped past your teeth. 

You were gently pushed against the shower wall, chest pressed against his own as you tangled your fingers into his hair. Levi held you by the waist, teeth nipping and tugging at your bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. When the two of you pulled away, you pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Levi’s lips, smiling at him. 

“I,” Levi started, eyes searching yours before he sighed, pressing a quick kiss to your lips, “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, babe,” You murmured, pressing another quick peck to his lips. When the two of you pulled away, Levi insisted on returning the favor, hands moving down your body as he pressed kisses to your neck.

Naturally, you enjoyed the attention, letting Levi did as he wanted. And then he was dropping down to his knees, hands on your hips as he pressed kisses and bites onto your inner thighs. 

“Levi…” You murmured, breath shaky as he continued to leave bruising bites on your thighs, completely ignoring where you wanted him to be. Levi’s eyes flicked up to yours, sending you a knowing smirk as he pulled back.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He teased, one of his hands sneaking in between your legs. You feel his thumb gently brush up your slit, circling your clit with a feather-light touch on his way up. You whined softly, knowing Levi was teasing you on purpose now.

“Please…”

Levi chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to your hip before standing back up on his feet, hands going to rest on your waist. The two of you got out of the shower, Levi wrapping a towel around his waist as you dried yourself off. Before you could wrap the towel around yourself, Levi’s hand reached out to grab it, tugging it away from you.

“You won’t be needing it,” He smirked slightly at the light blush that painted your cheeks, leaning in to whisper in your ear, “Now, since you’ve been such a good girl, I think you deserve a reward.” 

You shivered as his teeth tugged on your earlobe, wrapping your arms around his neck as he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he walked the two of you into the bedroom. Levi was pressing kisses and grazing his teeth gently down your neck as he set you down on the bed, hovering over you as he left marks on the side of your neck. Meanwhile, your hands roamed down his chest, grasping the towel wrapped around his waist and pushing it off him.

After thoroughly marking your neck and chest with his bites, you blessedly felt his hand stray down your body. You were already soaking, your pent up frustration from the week away from Levi and his prior teasing having you shaking with sensitivity.

“You’re so wet for me, kitten,” Levi hums appreciatively, lips moving down your stomach as his thumb circles your clit. You let out a soft whine, hips rising off the bed to get more of his touch. Levi’s free hand softly smacks your thigh, moving to press your hips down and eyes flicking up to you. A warning to behave. 

“Sorry, daddy,” You breathe out, spreading your legs wider to accommodate him as he moves down your body, leaving marks as he goes. Your hands grip the sheets, soft whines escaping your lips as Levi teases you to the edge with his fingers. 

“Please, daddy…” You whine softly, feeling the telling signs of your orgasm approaching but having no way of reaching it. Levi shushes you gently, hand moving away as he grabs your thighs, spreading them wider. 

“Let daddy take care of you, sweetheart,” He hums, his breath fanning over your sensitive skin, making your breath come out more raggedly as he presses your hips into the mattress. 

“Yes daddy, make me come for you,” You beg, and he groans, cursing under his breath before he buries in. He starts licking, tongue lapping up your slit before pushing deep inside you. Then he moves up to your clit, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as you feel a finger push inside you. All the while, you moan and keen on the bed, hands finding their way into Levi’s hair to keep him close as he brings you closer to the edge. 

“So eager,” Levi says gently, pulling back slightly to insert another finger in you before he buries in again, tongue lapping against your clit as his fingers move rhythmically inside you. You let out a broken moan, head thrown back as you feel your orgasm creeping up on you.

“Shit, daddy,” You moan, tugging at his hair gently, “I’m going to come,” you moan. Levi hums against you, sending waves of pleasure up your spine as your orgasm washes over you, chanting his name softly as he lazily laps his tongue over your clit, prolonging your orgasm. 

His tongue and fingers don’t cease, overwhelming you as you whine on the bed but make no move to push him off. You loved the overbearing feeling, tears pricking your eyes from the sheer pleasure of it as he wraps an arm around your stomach, pulling you closer to his mouth and ensuring you can’t pull away. You’re completely helpless, exposed fully to him as he pushes you over the edge once again.

Your hands fall to your sides, gripping the sheets as you throw your head back in a silent scream, spiraling into another orgasm.

“Such a good girl,” Levi praises, pressing a kiss to your swollen nub, having you whining and whimpering from oversensitivity. You hear him chuckle, Levi moving up your body and caressing your cheek gently, leaning down and kissing you deeply. You manage to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him down as his tongue trails along your teeth and into your mouth.

When the two of you pull back, you’re both panting softly and you can feel Levi roll his hips against yours, his bulge pressing against you and sending a shiver down your spine.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Is that what you want, sweetheart? You want daddy’s cock?” He grunts into your ear, hips still rolling against your own. 

“Yes,” you breathe blissfully, raising your hips to meet his own, “Please daddy, please fuck me, want your cock, please,” You whimper softly, Levi pulling his hips away from you. He presses a kiss to your forehead, soothing you as his hands grip your hips.

“Turn over for me, darling,” He murmurs, fingers tapping your hips in encouragement. You obey, flipping over onto your stomach and propping yourself up on your elbows and knees, throwing Levi a look over your shoulder. He’s on his knees, hands moving down your waist as he eyes you hungrily. 

“So fucking perfect, all spread out for me like this,” He mumbles, leaning forward to press a kiss on your lower back.

“Thank you, daddy,” you breathe, bracing yourself as you feel the head of his cock press against your hole. The only warning you get is a grunt from Levi as he presses forward. You feel the first piercing slide in, a broken moan escaping you at the way it feels inside you. 

You whine as your walls clench around his length, Levi completely pushing in and starting up a slow rhythm. You gasp and moan, the stretch and feeling of the piercings brushing against your walls overwhelming you in the best way. Soon enough, Levi’s thrusts get rougher, pulling out completely to slam back in and drag broken moans out of you as you try your best to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, daddy,” You gasp, finding it hard to hold yourself up from the sheer force of his thrusts. Foreseeing your lack of balance, Levi’s arm snakes around your front, pulling you up onto your knees, your back pressing against his chest. Your hands cling onto him, feeling his hot breath against your shoulder as he fucks up into you. You throw your head back onto his shoulder, the new position having his cock bury deeper inside you with every thrust. Levi’s left hand rests on your hip while his right wraps around your throat, but he doesn’t apply any pressure. 

“May I?” Levi murmurs into your ear, fingers pressing gently on the sides of your throat, rhythm still unfaltering as he fucks into you. You moan, hands going to cling onto his forearm, “ _ Yes,  _ daddy,  _ please,”  _ You practically beg.

“Tap my arm twice if it becomes too much,” he instructs into your ear. Your nod of confirmation is all he needs, pressing a kiss to your temple before he applies pressure to your throat. He fucks you while doing so, grunting into your ear as he shows you no mercy. Your eyesight begins to get spotty, your hips unconsciously grinding down against Levi’s relentless thrusts. 

Levi grunts, releasing his grip on you to bring you back to reality as he begins to thrust faster. You throw your head back onto his shoulder, moaning shamelessly as Levi bites down on your skin, no doubt leaving a large bruise. His hand slid down to your stomach, pressing down as he whispered into your ear, “Can you feel me, sweetheart? I’m right here.”

His words had you whimpering and flushing an even deeper shade of red, Levi enjoying how reactive you were to the slightest of touches.

“Gonna come inside you, yeah sweetheart? Want daddy to come inside you?” Levi grunts into your ear, still pounding into you as his hand snakes down further to rub his fingers against your clit. A chant of ‘ _ yes’s’  _ escapes you, mouth hanging open as your orgasm hits you. You feel Levi come inside you, it dripping out and down your legs as you shake and whine from the intensity of your own orgasm. Levi watches you, enjoying every one of your reactions as you finally come down from the high of your orgasm. 

Levi slowly pulls out of you, gently setting you down on the mattress as you try to get your breathing under control, “You alright, love?” Levi asks, caressing your cheek and hovering over you. Your eyes are still shut but you nod your head, hand moving to rest against Levi’s own. Once you can finally form words, you open your eyes, staring up at Levi who’s still hovering over you.

“I’m okay, Levi,” You reassure, smiling as he presses a tender kiss to your forehead. His hands are then sliding underneath you, lifting you off the bed. You pout, not wanting to leave the bed for the next week, but you wrap your arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest. Levi chuckles, carrying you to the bathroom, “Gotta clean you up, sweetheart,” he mumbles, pressing a kiss to your temple. 

Once the two of you are cleaned off, Levi carries you back to bed, setting you down gently. You let out a confused hum, watching as Levi reaches over to pull something out of his nightstand. He holds the bottle of lotion up for you to see before popping it open, spreading some on his hands before his hands are placed gently on your skin, rubbing it up the expanse of your legs and thighs. He presses soft kisses on each mark he left on your skin before rubbing the lotion further up your body, soothing the bites and marks on your skin.

You couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming amount of affection in your chest, the tenderness of his actions feeding more into your adoration of him. You’d never been treated this way before. Never been so cared for before. When Levi was finally done, you sat up on your elbows, pressing a tender kiss to his lips, “Thank you,” you mumbled when the two of you pulled away, smiling at him. 

“Of course,” Levi murmured, pressing a quick peck to your lips before he was lifting you off the bed again and setting you down on the couch near the window. He handed you some clothes to change into while he changed the sheets. Once the sheets were changed and you were both settled in bed, you curled up to Levi’s chest, snuggling your head against him as he wrapped his arms around you. You were out instantly, Levi’s warmth lulling you into a deep, blissful sleep. 

#

When you woke up the next day, it was to Levi pressing kisses up your back, all the way to your face. You grinned, eyes still shut as he pressed kisses up your neck, jaw and finally on your cheeks.

“I could get used to this,” You hummed, rolling onto your back and wrapping your arms around his neck, smiling up at him.

“Spoiled,” Levi mumbled, pressing a peck to your lips. You smiled through the kiss, teasingly biting on Levi’s bottom lip and tugging before he pulled back, “It’s completely your fault, old man,” you grinned.

“I know,” Levi sighed, hanging his head in mock defeat before leaning in to press kisses on your cheeks and neck, “I’ve spoiled you rotten,” he mumbled against your skin. You giggled softly and pushed him onto his back, climbing onto him to straddle him before leaning down to press kisses all over his face.

“Don’t think I won’t spoil you too,” You hummed, pressing one final kiss to his lips before pulling back. Levi smiled up at you, one hand resting on your thigh while the other was folded against his head. His fingers were slowly moving up your thigh, featherlight touch going over all the marks he left there the other night. Levi opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off, an idea popping into your head.

“Stay still,” You quickly said, climbing off of him and looking through your bag that was placed at the other side of the room. Levi watched you with mild intrigue, wondering what you were grabbing. When you came back to bed, a wide grin on your face and a disposable camera in hand, Levi’s intrigue was instantly replaced with boredom.

“No.” Was his simple response as you straddled him again, hand reaching up to take the camera from you. You pouted, attempting to get it out of his reach, “Leviiiiii please, I need to practice my camera work for this class I’m taking next semester,” you begged, hoping he’d concede.

“And I have to be a part of it because?” Levi raised an eyebrow, hands resting on your hips now. 

“Because who would be a better subject than a sexy, grumpy, old man?” You grinned mischievously down at him. Levi rolled his eyes, sighing in defeat as he positioned himself back into the pose you’d intentionally wanted to take a picture of. You grinned, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before leaning back, taking a few shots with the camera. 

“So this class only works with disposable cameras?” Levi asked, obviously catching on to your bullshit. You smiled sheepishly down at him, “Have I mentioned how amazing you are?”

Levi chuckled and shook his head, sitting up with you on his lap, hands resting on your hips as he pressed a kiss to your lips, “You’re lucky you’re cute, brat,” he mumbled, pressing kisses down your jaw. You grinned as he laid you down on your back, pressing kisses down your neck and chest as you took more shots of him. Levi’s hand reached up, grabbing the camera out of your hand and pulling away from you, ignoring your pout, “That’s enough pictures for one lifetime. Come on, I’m starving,” He was then climbing off the bed, camera still in hand as he stretched his free one for you to take.

You continued to pout, not moving from your spot. Levi rolled his eyes and set the camera down on the nightstand, sliding both hands underneath you and throwing you over his shoulder, “Spoiled brat,” He mumbled, landing a soft smack onto your ass, making you laugh softly. Levi eventually let you down, letting you get ready for the day while he went off to make the two of you breakfast. 

You spent most of the morning just hanging out in Levi’s apartment, watching TV while Levi looked over some documents. You had gotten up to make some tea, setting down Levi’s cup on the corner table closer to him, smiling as he pulled you down onto his lap, eyes still scanning over the documents as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder. You left a quick peck on his cheek, snuggling into his chest and focusing on what was happening on the TV as you mindlessly traced shapes onto Levi’s shoulder.

By the time the episode ended, Levi was setting his manila file down on the coffee table and wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder and pressing kisses to your cheek.

“You know, you should wear your glasses more often,” You hummed, playing with a strand of his hair. 

“Why? You have a thing for guys in glasses?” He teased and you smiled, maneuvering yourself to lay down on the couch, your head resting on his chest as you looked up at him. 

“Actually, I have a thing for old men named Levi Ackerman,” You grinned up at him, “The glasses are just a bonus.”

Levi shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips, “I’m not that old, shitty brat,” He grumbled softly, pulling away only slightly. You laughed softly, hands moving to cup his cheeks and pull him into another kiss.

#

You were looking between two cans of tomato paste, not sure which one to pick while Levi stood by the grocery cart, waiting patiently for you to make up your mind. The two of you had left the apartment to run some errands, deciding to stop by the grocery stop on the way home to make dinner tonight. 

You stood there, contemplating for a good minute before you felt Levi’s presence behind you, looking over your shoulder and gesturing to the one in your right hand, “Go with that one, it says it has basil in it.”

You hummed, looking at the can before looking up at Levi, “But babe, what if it ruins the flavor?” You pouted slightly.

Levi chuckled softly, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead as he took the can out of your hand, putting it into the grocery cart, “I’m sure it’ll taste fine. Come on, we need to grab some cheese before we leave.” Levi motioned for you to follow, already heading out of the aisle. 

You quickly caught up to him, standing by his side as he picked out what he wanted, your eyes scanning over the wide selection. You leaned into his side slightly as the two of you waited for your cheese to be wrapped, not paying attention to who or what was around you heard someone call your name. Your head whipped to the side at the sound, staring as Hitch, a girl in almost all of your classes, waved, walking up to you.

“Uh, hey Hitch,” You smiled, eyes flicking to Levi quickly before stepping away from him to greet Hitch with a hug.

“Who’s the hot DILF?” Hitch whispered into your ear as she hugged you back. You felt your cheeks flare up, giving her a playful shove, “Hitch!” You whisper shouted as she laughed at you.

“What? He’s hot! Is he single?” Hitch grinned widely, eyes darting to Levi for a brief second.

“Uh…” You trailed off, not knowing what to say. Then Hitch was laughing again, pulling you into a side hug.

“I’m just messing with you! You really know how to pick em, don't you?” She teased, grinning at you. You couldn’t help but smile back, eyes flicking over to Levi, taking in his frame as he loaded the groceries into the cart. You broke your gaze away, bringing your attention back to Hitch.

“Uh Hitch, no one knows… y’know…” You mumbled, hoping she’d understand what you were trying to say. Hitch smiled, bringing her free hand up and pretending to zip her mouth shut.

“I got you, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” you sighed in relief, the two of you pulling away from the hug. Levi decided to come up to you then, hand resting on the small of your back as you said your goodbyes to Hitch.

“I’ll see you around,” Hitch said your name, smiling at you. Her eyes quickly flicked over to Levi again before going back to you, smirking slightly, “Have fun,” She hummed, sending you a wink before walking off. You felt your blush creep up on you again, turning towards Levi and walking to the cashier together. 

When the two of you had made it home it was already pretty late, the two of you starving. Levi was cutting the vegetables while you made the sauce, stirring it occasionally as it bubbled. While you let it rest for a bit to thicken, you pulled out your phone and looked through the videos you had taken today. 

It was a culmination of short clips, just of you and Levi running around town, finishing off your errands. You even took a clip of him buying you flowers, having passed by a shop that had the most beautiful arrangements. 

You decided to edit the clips into one video as you waited, deciding to end the video with a clip of Levi when he actually caught you filming him. The two of you were walking hand in hand down the sidewalk, you smiling into the camera when Levi’s gaze finally fell onto the camera, eyes hidden behind his sunglasses and his free hand coming up to flip off the camera. You couldn’t help but smile.  _ He really is a grumpy old man. _

By the time you finished editing it Levi was at your side, adding the vegetables into the sauce and raising an eyebrow at you.

“Were you filming me all day?” He asked, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind, chin resting on your shoulder as he looked down at your phone screen. You bit back a grin, showing him the video, “Maybe…”

“Shitty brat,” Levi scolded teasingly, pressing a kiss to your temple, “I like it.” He hummed, resting his head on your shoulder again.

“Really?” You grinned, turning your head to look at him, “You mind if I post it? Your face barely shows, and I have an account where none of my friends follow me,” You smiled sheepishly. 

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Levi shrugged, pressing a peck to your lips before pulling away, going to stir the vegetables into the pot. You grinned, pressing a quick kiss to the back of his neck before posting the video, not thinking much of it. The two of you got busy with preparing the rest of your meal, your phone forgotten on the side for the rest of the night as you devoured your food.

You didn’t think about the video for the rest of the night, unaware of the door that you had just opened. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a shitstorm coming her way. Probably.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship and nightmares. In that order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// very brief mentions of suicidal thoughts at the beginning of the chapter. It's only briefly touched upon but I still wanted to give a warning.
> 
> Not a lot happens this chapter in terms of having their relationship blown but I'm trying to plant the seeds for that. More drama in that aspect will start coming up in the upcoming chapters, hopefully.

_ “This is becoming exhausting, brat. You can’t possibly be this fucking useless after spending four years on the continent,” He grumbled, shooting you a scowel when he was met with silence once again. He knew you were listening, knew you were paying attention by the subtle way you had moved closer to the edge of the bed, eyes still not meeting his. _

_ “Then again, you were completely capable of lying to us for years, what says you wouldn’t do it again?” He asked dryly to no one in particular, staring up at the ceiling once again as his arms crossed over his chest. Despite his lack of awareness in that moment, your eyes had strayed from the wall to look at him, to take in how tense he looked. _

_ Then Levi’s eyes were meeting yours, blank expression giving no indication to how he truly felt. He hadn’t fully seen your face in weeks, your lack of cooperation having him basically talking to the cell bars for all this time. And he felt that ache in his chest again, that longing feeling he’s had since you left him. He was gritting his teeth then, jaw clenched as he stood up from his chair, looking away from you. _

_ “I should’ve just fucking left you there,” You heard him mumble as he began to take his leave. And then you were on your feet, arm reaching through the bars to grab onto his jacket sleeve, calling his name and halting his movements.  _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ It was barely audible, he wouldn’t have caught it if it weren’t deathly quiet in the dungeons. He stayed there for a moment, completely silent and eyes stuck on where your fingers were gripping his sleeve. And then he was pulling away, ripping himself from your grip and leaving the dungeons all together.  _

_ He stopped visiting after that. _

_ # _

_ “It’s reckless.” _

_ “But-” _

_ “It’s a terrible course of action, we can’t even be sure it’ll work in our favor. Besides-” _

_ Everything had become silent after that, your mind wandering as you felt yourself slump forward, head hung low in defeat. You could feel eyes on you, some filled with concern, others with mild disgust and only one set of eyes were filled with an unwavering amount of rage. You knew who those eyes belonged to.  _

_ You paid it no mind, the rest of the meeting becoming nothing more than a blur as you focused solely on the sound of your chains scraping together.  _ What an ugly sound,  _ you thought.  _ Could everyone hear it too?

_ You were suddenly ripped out of your thoughts, finding yourself standing in the dungeons once again.  _ When did I even get here?  _ Your answer came in the form of the man standing beside you, shoulders tense as he let go of your chains. _

_ “What in the ever loving shit was that?” You heard Levi hiss, distantly. He was standing in front of you now, glaring daggers at you and-  _ When had he gotten so close? 

_ You felt your confusion ebb as you stared down at your hands, finding the chains were no longer holding you together.  _ When had he removed them?

_ “You’ve been here for weeks and this is the moment you decide to finally speak up?” _

_ You knew he was mad, barely reining it in as he spoke to you. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to worry about how angry Levi was at that moment, too concerned by your own plan falling through the cracks. It had all been for nothing. _

_ “Oi, I’m fucking talking to you, shitty brat,” Levi was beyoned pissed now, cornering you into the wall and-  _ Fuck, when did you let him get so close again?

_ Your eyes finally met his, your back slumping against the wall behind you as you spoke, “It was a good plan. I’m more of a liability alive than I am dead.”  _

_ You felt hands on your shoulders then, slamming you against the wall as Levi seethed, “Bullshit, it’s reckless and it wouldn’t work, stop fucking lying to yourself.” _

_ Your timidness finally broke then, your glare matching Levi’s own as you spoke, “It  _ can _ work, you’d just rather see me rot away in a cell than consider that my sacrifice would amount to something useful.” _

_ Levi’s jaw clenched, his hold on you getting tighter but you kept going, “I told you to leave me there. I told you I wanted nothing to do with this fucking war! I don’t want to die like this Levi!” _

_ “No, you’d rather off yourself in some fucking back alley in Marley, is that right?” Levi’s voice was surprisingly calm in that moment, but his eyes were searching yours, trying to find any indication that what he was suggesting wasn’t true. _

_ You felt your body go slack against the walls, leaning forward into Levi’s hands as the weight of his words fell upon you. You had thought about it, on more than one occasion as you were being tortured in that cell. But that moment you had escaped, the brief moment of peace you felt was nothing like you had felt before; freedom.  _

_ You hadn’t realized you were shaking until your hands clung onto Levi, holding onto him for leverage as you spoke, “I can’t do it, Levi.” _

_ “You can. You’re a fighter, start acting like one,” despite the harshness of his words, Levi was genuinely concerned, his grip on you tightening in a protective manner. You were clinging onto the front of his shirt, shaking your head as you took in stuttering breaths. _

_ “I can’t-” _

_ “Can’t what-” _

_ “I can’t lose you again.”  _

_ \---- _

“There is no fucking way-”

“It’s not even that high up-”

“ _ Eren,  _ you can barely see him!-”

“That’s a blessing, if you think about it,” Eren grinned cheekily and you rewarded him with a blank stare and a smack upside the head. Eren winced, rubbing the sore spot as your eyes trailed back to over the cliffedge. Your whole group had decided to take a little road trip to the beach for the day, wanting to celebrate finishing all of your midterms and just to hang out.

And that’s how you found yourself on a cliff, watching as your friends jumped down and disappeared into the waves below. You could hear faint yelling down below, Jean and Connie encouraging the rest of you to jump down already. You heard squealing on your right, watching as Ymir grabbed Krista’s hand, forcing her to jump down with her as Krista screamed in both fear and excitement. 

“Don’t even  _ think  _ about it,” You warned, already noticing the mischievous glint in Eren’s eyes as they trailed over to you. In your distraction of fending Eren off, you didn’t hear Sasha run up from behind you, grabbing you by the arm and yelling in excitement as the two of you fell off the cliffedge. 

“Sasha!” You managed to scream before you got concerned with how close you were getting to the water, bracing yourself for the impact. The last thing you heard was Sasha’s laugh before you were submerged in water, hand still in Sasha’s as the two of you resurfaced. You felt a laugh bubbling up in your chest as your eyes looked up toward the cliffedge, realizing you really just did that. 

“Holy shit,” You breathed through a laugh, Sasha and Connie whooping beside you before you shut them up by splashing them, Jean snickering at their simultaneous pouts. You had started an all out splashing war with Sasha and Connie when Eren and Mikasa joined the lot of you, cannonballing into the water and splashing your whole group in the process. 

“Ohhh you’re gonna get it now Jaeger!” Jean yelled, hair soaking with water as the four of you put all your splashing powers on Eren. Mikasa had secretly joined in as well, because honestly, who could resist annoying Eren?

By the time all of you had gotten out of the water, it was already around sunset. Jean and Eren were setting up a fire pit while the rest of you unpacked food from Armin’s car, laying it all out by the blankets you had set out on the sand. 

You were all huddled up by the firepit, dusk settling in and having you all shivering from the nighttime breeze. You were all pretty much lazing around, the sea air having you all in a sedated mood. 

“I’m bored, let’s play truth or dare,” Connie suggested from his laid down position on the blanket, looking at all of you hopefully. 

“What are we, thirteen?” Jean groaned while Mikasa nodded along.

“It’s not like we’re doing anything else. Come on, it’ll be fun!” Connie encouraged, getting a few non-committal shrugs from the rest of the group. That was enough for Connie though, as he started the game first. It went on for a couple of minutes, a few lame dares passing by, the funniest in particular was trying to see if Eren and Jean would be nice to each other for more than five minutes (it took them about two minutes of consistent complimenting each other before they were at each other's throats again). 

You weren’t paying all that much attention, snacking on a few pretzels when Ymir called your name.

“Huh?” You asked dumbly, eyes darting up to meet hers. Ymir gave you a little smirk before she spoke, “Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” You shrugged, not wanting to chicken out on your first round. You felt slightly unsettled by the glint in Ymir’s eyes though.

“I dare you to show us the contact name of the last person you called. And then call them.”

“That’s not even that hard,” You mumbled, rolling your eyes teasingly and pulling your phone out of your hoodie pocket. Some of your friends agreed with you, telling Ymir that it was a pretty lame dare as you opened up your recent calls. You felt yourself freeze up a bit, staring down at the caller ID that spelled out ‘ **_Daddy Levi_ ** _.’  _

_ Fuck. _

You glanced up at the group, finding all eyes on you and Ymir’s stupid fucking smirk as they waited for you to finish your dare. You were starting to wonder if this was the universe's way of playing a joke on you. Because  _ seriously, this had to be a prank, right? _

“Well?” Ymir asked in a sing-song voice. You unconsciously held your phone closer to your chest, away from prying eyes as you slowly leaned back. 

“Uh, I wanna pick truth instead,” You tried to play it off as nonchalant, but you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks.

“Not fair! You can’t do that!”

“It can’t be  _ that  _ bad!” 

You laughed nervously, still trying to keep your phone close to your chest as your friends practically begged you to show them. You hadn’t really known how it had happened, but suddenly you were on your back, Sasha straddling you and grabbing your phone out of your hands. Your eyes widened, attempting to take the phone from her but she’d already seen it, her eyes widening momentarily. 

“Move over, I wanna see!” Connie was now looking over her shoulder, squinting down at the name as Jean joined him over Sasha’s other shoulder. You felt your cheeks heat up even more as all their eyes widened comically. Their eyes shifted from the contact name to you and then back again, all in sync with one another. 

“Stop fucking around! Call it already!” You heard Ymir call and you could practically see the wide grin on her face. You were going to get her back for this one day. You were pulled out of your vengeful thoughts when Eren started trying to get a peak at the phone. Sasha quickly locked the screen and threw the phone to Connie. 

Eren raised an eyebrow and attempted to take it out of Connie’s hands, who stumbled back, hand clutched away from Eren’s reach. 

“The fuck, Connie?” Eren asked, genuinely confused as he tried to reach for it again. And then your phone was flying out of his reach, Jean catching it and staring down at his hands. 

“Jean, come on,” Eren tried again, but Jean was too quick. He was on his feet within seconds, running away from the group and away from Eren, who was now chasing him down. 

“Run Jean!” Sasha called, still on top of you. You were still a sputtering mess, looking up at her with so much confusion and embarrassment. Sasha grinned down at you, winking at you, “So, how’s Levi doing?”

She made sure to say it quietly enough that no one else would hear, all of them too engrossed in watching Eren run after Jean to listen in anyways. You felt your blush grow tenfold, hands coming up to cover your face, “Oh my god.”

Sasha doubled over in laughter then, rolling off of you to hold onto her stomach. You were too mortified to even question why she sounded like she’d known him, your embarrassment only subsiding when you tripped Eren up as he passed by your spot. He fell face first into the sand, groaning as he pushed himself up and pouted at you. 

“Stop trying to look through my phone, asshat,” You glared at him

“But I wanna know,” He whined, sitting up as Jean finally stopped running. Jean was panting as he took a seat next to you, dropping your phone into your lap and giving you a knowing look. You ignored it, really not in the right mindset to unpack whatever  _ that  _ meant just now. 

“I can’t believe you’re keeping secrets from me,” Eren pouted, exaggerating his sadness by dramatically hanging his head in defeat. You rolled your eyes, shoving his arm lightly, “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

“So there  _ is  _ something you’re hiding,” Eren’s head snapped up, eyes filled with intrigue like a golden retriever who just found out where his hidden bone was. 

“More like  _ someone _ .” Ymir snickered, earning a headbutt from Krista. That only seemed to egg Eren on, because now he was shaking your shoulders as he begged for you to tell him who it was.

“Oi, Eren,” The two of you turned your attention to Jean, who shoved an ice cream cone onto his face. You barely contained your laughter at Eren’s shocked expression, ice cream all over his hair and face. 

“You motherfucker-” And then the two of them were running again, Jean cackling all the way through it.

#

You hadn’t even noticed when Levi had gotten up, looking over your shoulder as you drew in your sketchbook. The two of you were in Levi’s home office, you laid out on the couch while he worked at his desk. You faintly remember him saying he was going to go make some tea, but you weren’t too sure when he’d gotten back.

“Are you drawing me?” You heard him ask, right by your ear. You jumped slightly, head whipping to the side to playfully glare at him as he snickered at you.

“Maybe, don’t get all big headed on me now,” You murmured, scooting over as Levi motioned for you to make room for him. Once he settled down on the couch, arm wrapped around you, he made an attempt to take your sketchbook from you, fingers grabbing on but not pulling it away from you. 

“Can I look through it?” 

You smiled, grateful that he’d asked permission instead of just taking it, “‘Course you can.”

Levi smiled back at you before taking the book, flipping through the pages with a delicate touch as you nuzzled your head onto his shoulder. 

“You’re really good, kid,” Levi mumbled, stopping to admire a quick landscape sketch you’d done on a camping trip with your family a couple of years ago. You murmured a small thanks, smiling up at him as he continued to flip through. He stopped mid-way through his flipping, eyes landing on the first sketch you’d ever drawn of him. The sketch filled the whole page, while the other side had smaller portraits of him, just of him going about his regular day. 

Your personal favorite was of him pulling on a shirt, having just woken up with bed hair and grumbling about having to go into work. 

“I really like drawing your tattoo, it looks super cool,” You murmured, breaking the silence as you pointed out some sketches you’d done that included Levi’s neck tattoo. Levi hummed, not really knowing how to respond to the sheer amount of emotions he was feeling in that moment. 

Levi was always better with actions than with words, so you welcomed the soft grip on your chin and even softer lips pressing against your own. You grinned up at him as the two of you pulled away, a comfortable silence falling between you two. 

“We should get dinner ready, Hange and Erwin will be dropping by soon,” You reminded him. 

“C’mere for a sec,” Levi murmured, pressing a kiss to your temple before pulling you off the couch with him. You followed Levi’s lead, taking a seat on his lap as he sat down behind his desk. Levi directed your attention to his laptop screen, arms wrapped around you and chin resting on your shoulder as he spoke. 

“I almost always take a trip after the holidays, kind of like a birthday gift to myself,” He chuckled softly before continuing, “I was wondering if you’d come with me this year.”

“Wait, seriously?” You asked, completely not expecting this at all. Levi nodded his head, pointing at his laptop screen again. You quickly looked over it, seeing he’d been looking at tickets to go to Switzerland.

“I know it’s still early, just think about it and let me know-”

“Levi, of course I want to go with you!” You grinned, accidentally cutting him off from your excitement. Levi seemed to relax into his seat more, arms tightening around you.

“Really?”

“Yes, obviously!” You giggled, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing a quick peck to his lips, “I’d go anywhere with you,” You murmured against his lips after the two of you pulled away. 

Levi smiled, pressing a quick kiss to your lips before pulling away, “Me too, brat.”

Levi got to work with booking the flights, you still sitting on his lap as he shut his laptop when he was done. 

“Y’know,” You started, snuggling into his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “Keep this up and you’re never going to get rid of me,” You teased, looking up at him.

“That’s the plan, brat,” Levi smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to your lips. When the two of you broke away, you maneuvered yourself to straddle his thighs, leaning forward to press a deeper kiss to his lips. Levi’s hands slipped down your hips, pressing you in closer. You started grinding against him, biting and tugging softly on his bottom lip.

“Keep it up and I’ll cancel dinner,” Levi murmured as you started to press kisses down his jaw, his hand grabbing your ass. 

“Old pervert,” You teased against his neck, leaving a final kiss behind his ear.

“Lusty brat,” Levi countered, smiling as you started to laugh. 

#

“What, so you’re saying you’ve  _ never  _ smoked before?” You asked, giving Levi an incredulous look. You, Erwin, Hange and Levi were all sitting in Levi’s living room, wine glasses in hand as the four of you talked. Dinner had gone perfectly, Hange raving about how delicious it was and even going for seconds. The wine Erwin had brought over had broken the ice a bit, having you all in a relaxed state that made it easier for you to talk to them.

So easy in fact, that you had somehow revealed your tendency to smoke-up on a regular basis.

“ _ No,  _ I haven’t. Because it’s  _ illegal _ ,” Levi countered, taking a sip from his wine glass after. 

“Don’t bullshit us Levi, you’ve done  _ plenty  _ of things that were illegal,” Hange snickered from her seat across the two of you. Your ears perked up at that, attention quickly going from between Hange to Levi.

“That’s different, we were at a concert,”

“You were  _ out of it _ -”

“I wasn’t  _ that _ far gone-” 

“I still have pictures, if you’d like to see,” Erwin spoke, directing the offer to you. Your eyes practically sparkled at the thought.

“I would  _ love  _ to see them-”

“ _ Absolutely not- _ ” Levi tried to argue, but you were already moving away from him to look through Erwin’s phone. Each photo just kept getting better and better, progressively showing how Levi lost all his inhibitions the more fucked up he got.

“Why am I friends with you fucking people,” Levi grumbled from his seat, scowling at all of you. Hange snickered while yourself and Erwin ignored him, still enthralled by all the photos of Levi. Most of the photos were blurry, Levi refusing to stand still in any of them. The last photo of the bunch was of Levi with half his shirt off, grinning from ear to ear while he flipped off the camera. 

“Only you could look this good while being high off your ass,” You sighed, moving back to your original seat next to Levi. Levi rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

“Seriously, I was hoping to see some embarrassing photos for once.” 

“I have plenty of those!” Hange called, already scrambling to grab her phone and pull said photos up. Levi was quicker though, grabbing her phone out of her hand and holding it away from her within seconds.

“Show them and I’ll knock your teeth out, four eyes,” He threatened, sending Hange a glare as she pouted at him.

“Leviii you’re no fun. You don’t have to be so grumpy,” Hange whined teasingly, taking her phone back. You hid a smile over the rim of your wine glass, enjoying the fact that Levi really did live up to his grumpy old man personality. Your eyes caught on to Hange’s hand as she reached out to take her phone from Levi’s grasp, seeing the familiar over-crossed wings inked on the inside of her wrist. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys had matching tattoos,” You commented, your free hand absently tracing over said tattoo on Levi’s neck. Levi leaned into your touch, wine glass coming up to his lips as Hange spoke.

“We all do! We got them done in university,” Hange grinned.

“It took us months to convince Levi,” Erwin chuckled, rolling up his shirt sleeve to show you his own tattoo, inked into his right bicep. 

“It was a shitty idea,” Levi murmured.

“So that’s why you got it in the most painful place imaginable?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Levi failed to hide his smile, shrugging nonchalantly.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

You shook your head at him, turning your attention back to Hange and Erwin, “What does it mean, if you don’t mind me asking.”

The three of them exchanged a glance, contemplating, before Erwin spoke up, “We can’t remember honestly, we were pretty drunk that night.”

“Hange puked on me from the pain,” Levi grimaces, face scrunched in disgust at the memory. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, it was just your shoes!” 

“I’m never drinking with you again.”

“You’re drinking with me right now!”   
  


“I know, and if you drop any of that wine on my carpet I’ll throw you out the fucking window.”

“You’d have to catch me first, you demon,” Hange stuck her tongue out at him, Levi shaking his head and deciding to drop the subject for now. The rest of the night went by pretty quickly, Hange progressively becoming more drunk and rowdy as the night went on. You found yourself laughing at how ridiculous and animated she was, enjoying the stories she was telling you about their time together in university. You couldn’t help but feel relieved that Levi’s friends had accepted you so openly and that you were all getting along so well. 

It was well past midnight when Hange and Erwin decided to take their leave, the four of you saying your goodbyes by the entrance to Levi’s apartment. Hange had pulled you into a bone crushing hug, almost petting your hair as she spoke in a low tone.

“I’m so glad you found each other again, you can’t imagine how important you are to him,” She whispered to you as you hugged her back, “Please, take good care of him.”

You were left a bit shocked at her words, a mix of emotions going through you as the two of you pulled away. You quickly pulled yourself together though, smiling and nodding your head, “I promise.”

Hange grinned at you, pulling you into another quick hug before she was dragged away by Erwin, the two of them waving their goodbyes as the elevator doors shut.

“Are you alright?” Levi asked, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his side. You had been staring at the elevator doors with furrowed eyebrows, trying to decipher what Hange meant by ‘again.’

You turned your head towards Levi, sending him a reassuring smile and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Yeah sorry, just a bit tired.”

Levi wasn’t completely convinced but he decided to let it go, “I’m fucking exhausted, c’mon brat,” Levi pressed a quick kiss to your temple before leading you to the bedroom, hand resting on your lower back. 

“Your friends are pretty cool,” You smiled, the two of you cuddled up after getting ready for bed. You had your head rested on Levi’s chest, his arms wrapped loosely around you as he settled into his spot.

“They’re a fucking handful is what they are,” He grumbled, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you laughed softly. 

“That’s what you say about me, but you still keep me around,” You grinned cheekily up at him. Levi leaned down to press a quick kiss to your lips, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled away.

“You  _ are  _ a handful. Now go to fucking sleep.”

“Yes  _ daddy _ ,” You teased, earning a groan from Levi as he pulled you in closer. 

“I’m too exhausted for this brat,  _ go to sleep. _ ”

You bit back a laugh and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before settling back down in his arms, “Goodnight, Levi.”

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

#

All she could hear was the rush of blood pumping to her ears, her limbs aching and begging for rest. 

She pushed forward, ignoring the chill seeping into her bones as the rush of water continued to pour down on her. Her movements were sluggish, as if she wasn’t moving at all among the huge trees. But her adrenaline pushed her forward, pushed her faster as the words echoed in her mind  _ ‘We think the Captain might be in trouble.’ _

And it was those words alone that had her rushing head first into unknown territory, had her ignoring the yells of her comrades that she had left behind in pursuit of her Captain.  _ Please, please be okay. _

She felt a deep rumble pass by, the trees swaying with its force and knocking her off her balance for the briefest of moments.  _ Shit shitshitshit. _ A grunt escaped her lips as she pushed her body faster, the gears and wires whizzing through the air as she propelled herself further into the woods. She could hear them now, could hear the fight happening in the distance as she continued to move. She could hear the slashing of skin now, could see the smallest bit of light hitting the blade among the trees before it slashed down.

_ Levi. _ That thought alone pushed her to the last mile, pushed her into a tree to watch as Levi flew through the sky, blood splattering as he dug his blades into the beast’s arm. Before she could even think to move, to grab her blades and push forward into the fight, she saw a massive hand grab on. She tried to yell, to warn him but she was too late. 

She stood frozen, tears running down her cheeks as the beast’s hand flung him through the sky. She remained frozen, hearing the crack of branches as Levi’s body made its impact, falling to the floor in a bloody heap. She found her voice as she flung herself after him, wheezing and whimpering as she dropped down onto her knees by his side. 

The rain poured down on her, sending chills all over her body as she begged and pleaded for him to get up, hands weakly trying to stop the gushing of blood coming out of him.

“Get up,  _ get up please, please Levi- _ ” She was sobbing now, body wracking with the force of them as she shook his shoulders. 

“ _ Please, pleasepleaseplease- _ ” Her sobbing quickly came to a stop when she felt a rumble in the ground, stomping feet coming closer and closer as she futilely shook at the body beneath her. She continued to weep, to shake and shake and wait for  _ something,  _ for  _ any  _ indication that he was still alive. 

“Please, please I need you to-” The breath from her lungs was choked out of her as she stared down at steel grey eyes, blown wide as they snapped open to stare at her. She felt her body wrack with a shiver, the coldness suddenly leaving her body as the rain stopped- Wait, when had it stopped?

She noticed then that the wide eyed look on his face wasn’t directed at her, rather it was directed to something  _ above her. _ She shook with fear as her eyes followed his, gaze flicking up to the giant looming figure of the beast titan standing above them. She felt herself scream more than she heard it, trying to  _ move, just fucking move already- _

“WAKE UP!” She was the one being shook now, hands gripping her shoulders and calling her name as she continued to scream. She felt the large hand of the beast looming above them, grabbing onto Levi’s legs and her own. But still she was being shook, even as she watched Levi being dropped down, she heard his voice in her head  _ begging her to “Just wake up!” _

“It’s okay, it’s okay just calm down-” Your eyes snapped open, a whimper escaping your lips as you stared up at Levi’s concerned face.

“Hey,  _ hey,  _ sweetheart. It’s okay, it was just a dream-”

“You’re  _ okay _ ,” You choked out in between a whimper, hands coming up to cup his cheeks as your vision got blurred with tears.

“Shh, sweetheart it’s okay, I’m okay it was just-” 

You weren’t registering any of Levi’s words, broken whimpers being ripped out of you as you pulled him down closer, “He didn’t get to you, he didn’t eat you,” You babbled, sniffling as you continued to caress Levi’s cheek. You didn’t notice how the color drained from Levi’s face, how his eyes widened as he stared down at you.

“Wha- what was that?” He asked you, watching as you slowly lost consciousness. You gave him a watery smile, eyes slowly shutting as you leaned up to press a weak kiss to his forehead. 

  
“You’re  _ safe, _ ” Was the last thing you whispered before you fell back into a deep sleep. Levi’s heart hammered in his chest as he stared down at your sleeping figure, eyes blown wide and sleep becoming the least of his worries. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter but I really wanted to get something out. I'm finally on spring break so hopefully I'll be posting way more now! Hope you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> Also!!! I made a playlist for this fic if anyone wants to check it out :)!  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5AOi0VygQPbVSRKslXqKUI?si=2b148e29418c4cb8


End file.
